The Future Fixing The Past
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Victor Creed was now at least 250 yrs old and willingly admits that he made a lot of mistakes. His worst one was the death of his brother now he has the means to change that. And goes into the past to do just that. *Temporarily Discontinued, sorry.*
1. Introduction

**Warning: **_**OOC**_

* * *

**_Authoress Note:_** _Usually I put the authoress note on the bottom of the page, but in this case it would probably be better served on top of the page simply because of the fact that I once deleted this fanfic off of simply because I wasn't happy with it. Now I am more content with it after I re-vamped it in spots though you no doubt will find old material from the original if you by chance remember. _

_And the Sabretooth used is Origins version. Yes he has long hair, or at least the future one does simply because he didn't see any reason to cut it other then to keep it from going too long. He will once he gets used to being apart of civilization again no doubt. So hopefully you'll give this story a chance and I guarantee you this one won't be deleted without warning or deleted at all. _

* * *

**Introduction**

Victor Creed, a man well known for being cruel. For being a monster, an animal in every way possible. He raped, he murdered and he terrorized. He did it all, and most of that now seemed to outweigh the sacrifices he made for his brother, his baby brother who only ever wanted his love even though it was never said or even whispered. Victor could read it in his memories all too well now; he wasn't so blind to it now. And he wished nothing more then to not have been blind to it then. A lot of the messes they went through would never have happened.

And he would not have made his worse and most regrettable mistake in his entire two hundred and fifty years of life. He murdered his brother. His brother was left vulnerable by a metal controlling mutant named Magneto. And for fifty years he wanted to blame his killing Jimmy on the foolish old man. He remembered that day all too clearly and there wasn't a moment when he wished he didn't.

_The snow around them was no longer white, but stained red with their common blood spilt in a rage. Bone claws shattered and re-grown in a matter of minutes. The wilderness around them was silent; the only sound was the wind causing the trees to sway in its power and the growls that rumbled from their chests. _

_He couldn't remember how the fight started, only knew the need to finish it once and for all. All his anger and all his hatred for the baby brother who betrayed him after everything they've been through. With a roar he attacked, and savagely. He knocked his brother to the ground this time and didn't waist any time in using his claws and teeth to rip into his brother who snarled angrily through gargled blood. He didn't even notice the bone claws twisting in his stomach and chest. Not even when he was thrown off. _

_Barely able to roll to his feet he felt those very claws dig deep into his back pushing him to the ground. And the final restraint snapped and everything went white in uncontrollable rage. When he came through and calmed down everything was dead silent. _

_He could taste his brother's blood thick in his mouth and felt the cooling liquid drenching his claws and the dampness of his wet with blood cloths. The cold underneath his knees ground him to realizations that he was kneeling; the hard cooling body underneath him focused him to the reality of things. Looking down he wanted to throw up, for the first time in his life after killing someone. He was sitting on the lower stomach of his headless brother. HIS brother! _

"_Ji- Jim- Jimmy… Don… No you can't do this to me… You can't…" He muttered, brokenly. As broken as he was the day he asked his father why when he received his first and not to be last beating. He wasn't even realized that he was shaking and not from the cold as he conscientiously touched the base of where the neck would be attacked. He could see the tip of a shattered spinal cord. He roared in his grief, clutching the headless corpse of his brother. Only leaving his dead brothers side when he heard others coming his way. The X-Men. _

_Someone shot something after him, he faintly remembered red light snapping a tree down right next to him but that didn't matter as he ran on all four. He knew some of them cried heard the one voice call out the name 'Logan' in her grief. He recognized her voice as the one he stuck to that machine in Magneto's failure of a plan. Something died in him that day._

He couldn't even bury his brother in the proper place. Couldn't take him home back to the place where they called home until the first war they fought in. He did what he could though, built a memorial to his brother, hanging his brother's dog-tags on it as well as having his favorite books on either side of a picture of his brother he saved when the camera was first invented and mastered enough to actually have a decent picture of the two of them. He tore himself from the picture; he was too tainted to have in the same picture of his brother.

Kneeling in front of the memorial he built, tones of wax was around the base of the small table it was built upon from years of burning candles. His eyes were empty and tired. But there was hope in his eyes now; he found a way to fix things. And by whatever higher power humans seem to foolishly believe in he will save his brother and fix this. Not to stop the war between humans and mutants, that didn't matter to him. They could all die and rot in the ground where they fall. Only his brother. Only he mattered.

A week ago he stumbled onto a child with the most unusual gift. The child had the gift of controlling what most would not have believed possible. Time. This child, this scared little underfed child would turn back the hands of the almighty clock of time and put him in a spot before the metal was stripped from his brothers bones so he won't be so vulnerable in a fight against himself, and further more perhaps if chance be willing he can fix things between his brother and the younger version of himself. If he had enough brains in that time to listen.

Walking out of the room with the picture of his brother folded safely in his pants pocket he looked at the kid who stared back at him curiously, he had to feed the boy and tend to him in order to make him healthy again. The boy was grateful; it was obvious with the blind trust he freely gave. Something his brother did right from day one until he started to lose to his darker side. That part that made him an animal. The boy agreed to help him, in the boy's perspective he was going back to make things better for the world. And who knows, maybe by saving his brother he would be unwittingly doing that. So he never corrected the boy's naïve conclusion.

"Ready boy." Victor asked gruffly, more so because it wasn't much that he spoke other then to his brother's memory and even then it was only in whispers.

A nod.

"Good. You know the year? The year after the Alcatraz fight." Victor clarified; he gained a nod for that as well. So he gave the boy the keys to his cabin, not that it would matter. The boy in turn handed him a note explaining everything including the fact that he can only go back in time once because his presence in the past changes it slightly so the chances of meeting himself who was also from the future was less then zero. And that was very good odds.

The boy however, much to his disdain, didn't give him warning. Victor only blinked once and noticed that the cabin that he stood in no longer existed. An annoying nauseating made itself known as he doubled over and vomited. Growling lowly he whipped away the residue from his chin and stood up straighter. So far everything seemed right, so he put up his long hair up in a loose tie in order to keep it out of his way. He'll get it cut short later; he didn't have the time right now. Walking towards the small town he lived near, though in his time the town was nearly a ghost town with only a few people living there.

Taking off the fur parka revealing a faded black jacket that almost matched the one he wore during the time he worked with Stryker rounding up mutants. He quickly made his way to a train station that was opening up for the day. Walking up to the teller he just stood there until she noticed him, which didn't take too long after all it was hard to miss him in a crowd or when he's standing right in front of your desk.

"How may I… help… you." The teller started, though as she looked up she started to trail off thanks to his gruff and cold appearance, not to mention the claws didn't help either especially with the fact that he tapped them calmly on her desk.

"Ticket to Winchester New York." Victor said, ignoring her trailing off, she muttered a right away and quickly did just that. Most likely to get ride of him out of fear, which was fine it didn't matter to him. The sooner he got it the sooner he could get out of here. He hated being near civilization now.

"The next train leaves in fifteen minutes." She said, forcing a smile as she pushed the ticket over towards him shying away from his claws as he took the ticket from her. Not that it mattered to him. Didn't even faze him now, he was used to it. Been used to it for his entire life it seemed like. Without a word he left and got on the train. People stared at him; he glared and growled when needed. After a few people learnt very quickly to leave him alone. Don't even ask him if he wanted anything.

He could smell the anxiety and fear floating in the air. He didn't care simply because it didn't bother him; he was used to people reacting that way to him. And ninety percent it was by his choice that people reacted like that to him. The entire trip was silent, Victor didn't move unless to go to the washroom or get something to eat. Thankfully this train took him the entire way, saves him from getting on to another train more then once. He hated train rides as it was. While waiting for the stop to come he stared out the window and started to think about how things were with his brother.

To say they were everything to each other one time or another was an understatement. After all, one time they were friends. Then brothers. Then lovers. Then enemies. Then hated enemies. Victor could be honest with himself and say that he missed the time when they were brothers who could be more then just that by being lovers despite the fact that normal society considered it to be a stigma. Perhaps he can change that, but then that would be hoping for too much and all he should be concerned with was now the future.

His musings was interrupted by an announcement, "We have arrived at Winchester New York. We hope you had a good…" Victor didn't listen to the rest as he stood up and made his way off the train and away from the crowds.

It was time to go to the school where his brother lived for a small percent of his life.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Warning:**__ OOC_

**Chapter 1**

Victor quickly made his way into the back alleyways so he could avoid being seen by everyday people who were by many counts oblivious to the future, but that wasn't his concern. His concern was getting to a mansion that housed many children who just happen to be mutants. He didn't have time to think about what he would say or even what he would do when he got there. He did make a rule though that would help him when it came to dealing with them in the long run: No Killing.

There would be no exceptions to that rule, even if he was attacked with the intention to kill him. He would not kill, though that wouldn't stop him from inflicting a powerful and painful lesson of why that person whoever it'll be should not have attacked him. By the time he got to the wall of the mansion it was nearing four o'clock in the afternoon. The wind had a chill to it, he wondered faintly if that was normal weather or weather provoked by the weather controlling mutant beyond these walls. He didn't give himself long to muse about that.

Now however, his biggest problem would be how to explain to the X-Men inside that he wasn't the same Sabretooth they've grown accustomed to dealing with. Not to mention he had to explain that he was from the future, and actually here to do some good. This fact was still rather uncharacteristic of him in his mind, despite the fact that he had to calm down and get control of himself through the grief over his mistake. Lightly fingering the wall that had worn down by the weather propaganda against mutant freedom on it he knew the reason this wall existed, to keep the world out and the inhabitant's safe. Not that it helped. In his time, the mansion wasn't standing any longer.

Huffing audibly he leapt to the top of the wall with ease, no one was in sight nor could he hear anyone. Scents were about, some fresher and some older. He couldn't rely too much on scent at the moment anyway. He only let it inform him of who's possibly present. Thankfully there weren't that many people around. Remembering the time, he noted it to be spring break if he remembered correctly. He didn't usually pay attention to that, after all he had no connections to these sorts of things so he didn't really need to know. But for this situation he had to learn, and thankfully he could be a quick learner when it suited him.

Now all he had to do in order to get his little mission started was to slip inside the building, hopefully undetected at first so he could get to a person he figured would listen to what he had to say. Which he knew would be hard; there was always a psychic home and he doubted that either of them would take too kindly to him due to what he's done in his past to the children that on the Island and the things he did apart of the Brotherhood. Not now though, if he remembered correctly they were both dead.

_Then why did I see the bald headed one not to long from now?_ Victor thought to himself, he shook his head for a moment before coming to realization that the one called Phoenix transferred the mind of the bald headed one to another body, a twin body of himself. He remembered that simply because Magneto explained it to him before he stripped his brother of the adamantium during a clash between the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Snorting lightly, he didn't believe that Magneto had the right to call it that, no one was brothers in it and no one really understood what that bond meant.

Victor couldn't really understand why his little brother respected the bald headed pacifist. Doing it that way never saw them to the finish of their so called hopes and goals, no instead it got them killed. But then again, the Brotherhood's method didn't work either and they soon perished not long after the X-Men did. Reminding himself he had to keep his thoughts to a minimum in case the bald headed pacifist was in fact there. The next thing he had to take care of was the constant feeling of needing to kill down so the psychic would be able to sense right off the bat that he wasn't there to start a fight or cause any of the residents there any harm. Unless of course, they started a fight first then he had every right to defend himself.

A tired sigh escaped him as he leapt with natural ease to the ground and quickly made his way to the building in as much stealth as he could, his rolled up parka tucked under his arm. It didn't take him long to get to the mansion; sticking close to the walls he kept a look out for any movements around the place. Nothing. So he slipped inside a window leading to an empty classroom, he smelt something like sulfur in this room from the obvious transporter he figured. Pushing that information aside he crept closer to the door without making a sound.

Now he had the trouble of figuring out who to speak with, it was going to be either the bald headed pacifist or his brother. Whoever would be the easier to communicate with at this point or else his whole plan would probably be destroyed on the spot. And at the moment, it would probably be the bald headed one due to the fact that he was a lot calmer then Jimmy is. Baldy it was. He knew in this case scent won't help him, he didn't really know what Baldy smelt like.

Exiting the classroom and closing the door behind him quietly he made sure his steps were light despite his weight so that he could ensure that he made no sound as he moved through the hallway. Instincts were telling him though, that he probably was already expected by the bald headed one. Not that he expected to get the jump on the guy in the first place, but the fact that he wasn't acknowledged yet confused him. A more paranoid part of his mind told him that it was a trap and that the people here were only waiting to catch him and dispose of him. He forcefully reminded himself that it was nonsense, after all the X-Men except for his little brother, were renowned for not killing. So capture was a real possibility if that were to happen.

Not to mention, once he made them understand that he wasn't there to harm anyone he had the problem of explaining to them that he was actually from the future and was here in some ways to help. Though helping them would always be a secondary importance behind saving his brother from getting killed by a younger version of himself. Which he admitted freely to himself wasn't going to be an easy task. Breathing through his nose he crept down the hallway, getting closer to the office he figured the Bald headed one was.

"Stop right there." A woman's voice rang out from behind him; he recognized that voice enough to know it was the mutant called Storm. And he knew she was called Storm for good reason, damn woman got him with electricity more times then he could count. He was faintly shocked that his hair wasn't permanently frizzed by now.

"Jus' here to talk." Victor stated calmly, he made sure to hold his hands up to make sure she saw that his claws were in fact retracted as far as they could go. Looking over his shoulder slightly he was proven correct in his assumption that it was Storm who stopped him and not anyone else. Though he suspected that back up would no doubt be there soon. And he wasn't disappointed as the disgusting scent of sulfur filled his nose. Moving one of his hands he waved it in front of his nose, he hated the smell of sulfur the most out of all the scents he smelled in his long life.

"**It's alright, he's telling the truth. Escort him to my classroom.**" A voice echoed in his mind and possibly through the two mutant's minds as well, especially since the blue one he noted to himself to be none other then Nightcrawler gestured towards a specific classroom near the end of the hall he was in. Growling at that he walked in that direction, he hated it when psychics spoke into his mind. Faintly he wondered where his little amnesiac brother was. That's if his brother still didn't remember anything at all.

He remembered how many years he spent angry at that fact while his brother was still alive. It only erupted when his brother got his memories back, though he couldn't remember if that was before or after the metal was stripped from his bones.

Victor entered first, eyeing the room as he stopped half way in the room and scanned it habit before singling his attention on the man who was stuck in the wheelchair. Though he couldn't help but admit that it was mildly impressive that the man could sit tall in that chair much like how people stand tall with both rank and confidence.

"Mr. Creed…" Professor Xavier stated calmly, though he was interrupted before he could get very far into his question.

"Victor." Victor corrected, he was now more accustomed to being called by his name rather then Mr. Creed or even Sabretooth which he dropped not long after he killed his brother. So it went without saying he would prefer to be addressed by his first name instead of anything else.

"Very well, Victor. What brings you here?" Professor Xavier asked, correcting himself to start with to address the large feral by his first name instead of his mutant name or even his last name. Which was odd, the entire aura of the large feral was different. Wrong somehow. But Xavier wasn't going to jump into conclusions, not yet. He first had to see what the man wanted before he started pushing for answers.

"To talk." Victor stated calmly, not elaborating at all. After all, he was quite accustomed to just giving quick unelaborated statements. So he added for the sake of getting this conversation going,  
"To you… You're more reasonable then the people I'm here to beat some sense into."

"Oh? Who and more importantly, why?" Professor Xavier asked, keeping his fingers loosely intertwined on his lap. Victor sighed; rubbing the back of his head while ignoring the long hair he had in a loose tie that he now had the desire to cut like it was for so many years. Now he was sure he looked more like a savage hippie or something stupid along that line. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he trained his cold blue eyes on the man in front of him and audibly sighed, now that he was here it was harder then he hoped it would have been. Though he should have suspected it to be difficult though.

"… Jimmy 'n his big bro." Victor said, though he suspected he should have told the fact that he was from the future and not who they most likely suspected him to be. Because it would no doubt make this current conversation probably either smoother or easier. He doubted either though.

"Who's Jimmy and his big bro?" Storm asked calmly while she stood off to the side while keeping a close eye on every move Sabretooth made.

"You ain't gonna believe me…" Victor gruffly spoke while crossing his arms while ignoring how his favorite parka for the last thirty years fell off of his lap and onto the ground next to his feet.

"Try us. You'd be surprised." Professor Xavier stated a reassuring smile on his face. If he wasn't sure of it before he was sure of it now, the man before him obviously was different and him being a curious but cautious man wanted to know.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nothing was said at first, where was he to start? Sighing quietly Victor noted the physics book lying discarded on the desk before looking the chair-bound man in the eyes without much emotion. He really wanted to growl in his frustrations at how hard this actually was. So many hours he planned this, so many hours he thought it over and prepared himself for it. And now that he was here, it was extremely hard to eve start. Curse this situation! A situation that wouldn't have happened if he wasn't as stupid as he was in this time, after all brothers protect each other not rip the other's head off.

Reminding himself about his rules and the fact that he had to be civil he sat up straighter.

"'kay… First of all, Jimmy's actual name is James Howlett an his brother's name is Victor Creed." Victor started, though he held up a hand to stall anyone from talking so he could continue after all that wasn't all he had to say,

"James Howlett is more commonly known as Logan or Wolverine. But that's a matter I have to deal with after I deal with the present situation." Victor was glad that they so far kept calm, after all despite his rules he doubted he could really deal with the situation if they started unnecessary commotion on the matter.

"Which is." Professor Xavier asked, making note of what's been said so far but found there was things off with the whole thing right now. After all, why would Victor Creed be here saying he has to beat sense into Logan and himself? That didn't make sense, so in his judgment he decided to allow the man to clarify his reasoning's for coming here first after all he no doubt had some real good reasons in coming.

* * *

Victor sighed, it was about time he got to the reason he's here. After all, if it was just dealing with the younger version of himself and Jimmy then he would have skipped this place altogether. Pity that wasn't so.

Logan growled angrily as he stood back up, whipping away the trail of blood coming from his mouth and nose. Here it goes again, every time they were in the same area they fought. And their fights were savage to a point were Logan was sure that it would make animals look bad. Less then a second his claws were out and gleaming in the sun as he set his retaliation into play, charging Sabretooth who was sneering. Long gone was the brotherly connection they had once upon a time. Now it was only anger and hate.

After Logan regained his memory thanks to Jean using the power of Dark Phoenix before she died in thanks for him ending her suffering in the control Dark Phoenix, he understood now why he was so angry and filled with rage at the mention of Sabretooth. Sabretooth, his brother, betrayed him to Stryker and to the animal his brother became.

Behind Logan his motorcycle was completely destroyed thanks to the bastard. Quick slashes upwards at Sabretooth easily dodged by the sneering Feral. Growling angrily Logan managed to shove his right set of claws deep within Sabretooth's chest breaking bones and splitting flesh easy. Any other man would have crippled over and died.

"Is that all you got runt?" Sabretooth sneered as he grabbed hold of the wrist and removed the claws from his chest before using his other hand and slashing at the runts face splitting skin and muscle showing off the adamantium underneath. Sabretooth roughly pushed Logan away from him before following with another slash aiming for Logan's neck.

Logan growled angrily as he quickly got out of the way and took up a more defensive position before switching to a more aggressive position ready to attack, his claws still out and ready as he attacked again with savage slashes that cut through the air and flesh with dangerous ease. Blood became a common thing on the ground while they fought and injured each other without mercy.

* * *

"So… So you're saying that you're from the future, about ninety years?" Storm managed to ask, this was overwhelming to her so she had to make sure she in fact heard correctly. After all, if it was the truth, she didn't honestly know what to do about it and more importantly if she should believe the large mutant sitting casually in the chair. After all, this was Sabretooth they were talking about. Future or not, the monster of a man she grew accustomed to dealing with showed no signs of changing. Yet here sat the same man, but supposedly from the future, and further more changed for the better.

"Ya, that's what I'm sayin'." Victor stated calmly, ignoring the fact that he could smell the unease and uncertainty in the room to the point where he could nearly taste it. It all doubled since he told his far fetched but true story He wasn't sure though if it was the news of the kind of trouble from the future or if it was the fact that in the future not long from now he killed his brother. The only person worth caring about in his opinion, although he knows that Jimmy dead or present would beg the differ in that department. That in his opinion always made his brother more human then he is.

Professor Xavier remained calm and kept his expression as neutral as he leant back and thought over what was said, he had to decide what to do with this information. But one thing was certain, the explanation explained why this Victor Creed's aura was different then what he's became accustomed to sensing in those times their paths have crossed. And from what he could tell, the man in front of him wasn't lying after all he's kept his mind open to the Professor so that he could see whether or not a lie was being told in the truths place.

"I have to think, for now if you wish you can remain here." Professor Xavier stated calmly, folding his hands in front of him calmly while he kept an eye on Victor. He wanted to read Victor's mind, the temptation was there, but deemed that to be unnecessary at this point due to the fact that everything he sensed corroborated what they've been told. Except one thing, the emotions he sensed from Victor when he spoke of Logan's death were not what he would expect from a brother. He could be jumping to conclusions though, so he'll wait and see.

"Uh… Sure. Do you have scissors?" Victor stated with a slight shrug, he fingered the loose tie holding his hair in a more or less tamed position. Wanting nothing more now then to cut it. It was, after all, easier to manage and with the situations that were no doubt going to come up his long hair would only become more of a hindrance to him.

"Of course, this is a school you know." Professor Xavier stated, after all he couldn't help himself there. After all, what kind of question was that when you're in a school? He could sense a spike in Victor's irritation at his statement and couldn't help but muse at the fact that it was much like how Logan reacts to sarcasm.

Victor could only think one thing about that, _fucking smart ass_. Though he didn't bother saying it out loud, the damn baldheaded pacifist most likely got the idea due to the mild amusement he saw in the man. Standing up he followed the blue mutant who smelt of sulfur from all the transporting he most likely does out of the classroom and ignored as children stopped and gapped at him and the blue mutant as they took a turn and headed up stairs to the area where teachers and adults most likely dwelt. Entering the room without a word he heard a bamf behind him twice before he turned around and took the pair of scissors from the blue mutant. Victor knew he probably should say thank you or something along that line, but didn't feel like it so he didn't. And plus, not snapping at the blue mutant for doing that near his room was enough of a thanks anyways.

Closing the door with a mild slam Victor sniffed the room in habit before wandering to the bathroom, he left the parka on the bed behind him. Looking in the mirror he wanted to scoff at himself for the haggard appearance he had. Not that he spent a lot of time caring about his appearance, before his brothers death he was always clean and had his hair short at all times. Not so much afterwards. Taking hold of his hair contained in the loose tie he cut his hair to the point where it was barely past his ears. It wasn't short enough so he cut some more off to the point where it was nearly as short as it used to be. Next off was the long hair that covered his jawline, he cut those as short as they used to be as well.

At this point he knew he could possibly pass for the younger version of himself except for the fact that his hair was starting to get peppered at the sides and the new wrinkles on his face. Victor however, didn't count that as a big change in his appearance compared to a little over thirty years ago. Though the big thing that was different however was his eyes, they were still cold as they always have been but now they were tired as well.

"Guess everythin' caught up with me…" Victor grunted out as he silently hoped that he wouldn't be mistaken with the younger version of himself too much, after all that would create a lot of headaches he didn't want. Ignoring the mirror he finished up with trimming his hair and washing up. Without thinking he touched the pocket he slipped the picture in before he left and remembered the other slip of paper he placed with it, explaining everything about how he got here and the fact that he wouldn't be running into other future versions of himself.

The latter was easier to remember, after all by being here changed things enough to cancel out the future by a hair. And he understood enough that a change that small could possibly be as big as the Grand Canyon in the big scheme of things. Though he admitted, he didn't understand the whole science behind it. Didn't care too either, all he knew was that it worked and now he had to smack some sense into a couple of people. If it wasn't happening already, if he remembered correctly he was tearing his brother apart at some point today or tomorrow. He couldn't quite place the right day, he tore into his brother more then once to the point where they blended together sometimes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Logan managed to get to his feet, growling in irritation at his situation. He was just lucky that it was on a secluded road that the fight happened rather then on a freeway or one of the highway's leading into New York. His brother was no where to be seen and his bike was completely trashed and useless now. Cracking his neck he wondered over to his bike and dragged it off the road and out of sight so he could come back for it when he finds himself a truck.

Sniffing the air for a moment deciding whether or not a threat was still nearby, there wasn't, so he started his way towards New York and more importantly towards a certain mansion. It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

Professor Xavier sat in front of his desk, checking homework handed back to him from his students. Marking them helped him think, much to people's disbelief. He had to figure out a way to keep Logan calm and listen to the future version of Victor Creed's story. And learn of what happened in the future when it came to Logan himself. Professor Xavier sighed slightly; this situation most likely would cause a headache before the day was done.

And Logan has yet to show up. Not to mention he had to inform Rogue of who was here and that he was from the future. He mildly paid attention as she walked by with a few of her friends including her still going strong boyfriend, Bobby.

* * *

Victor sat on the bed; he knew Jimmy would pick up his scent and that in itself would cause a fight because of who he was forget the fact that he wasn't the same one as his brother no doubt was used to dealing with now. Glaring at the boots he was wearing, they were built for winter and were halfway up to his knees and were black. A fur rim around the top of them made of long bear fur. He cursed the fact that he didn't bring along his army boots that were better for any kind of weather instead of these. They in themselves will keep him from being comfortable, but that was something easily ignored so he did just that as he tied them tightly.

Sighing he stood up and wondered around the room, it was boring and he needed something to do in order to keep himself from doing something stupid that could ruin everything he's doing now in order to fix things. Fixing his gray shirt slightly he didn't bother tuck it into his faded black pants held securely by a belt with a buckle that looked like elongated fangs. Standing near the door he listened to the noises outside the room, he heard none so he decided to risk it and left his room. Leaving behind the parka due to the fact that winter boots were enough remind him that he didn't think things through when it came to dressing for the weather.

He made it down the hallway and half way down the stairs before yelling caught his attention, it came from the recreation room as two mutants clearly disagreed with something. Ignoring it he pushed forward, not making a sound. He checked his pockets and noted that he had some money in his pockets so buying himself shoes or boats would be no problem.

Listening he heard muffled disagreements in the room the old pacifist was, he was breaking the news to the girl with the mutant name Rogue and already he could tell she wasn't happy with his being here. Not that he cared, he wasn't here to make friends or fix old problems like strapping her to a machine that nearly killed her if not for his brother.

Walking cautiously towards the front and opened the door and choked slightly at the fact that there stood the past version of his brother. A tone of emotions raced through him, though he pushed those down. Instead he had other things to take care of now, like the angry expression that Jimmy had on.

"Okay. How the fuck did you get back here before I did! And why the hell are you here!" Logan demanded as his claws sprang out, alarming some of the students in the recreation room.

Victor wasn't all that sure of how to handle the situation so he simply decided to answer and take things from there until he had a foolproof way of dealing with the temper he knew Jimmy had.

"I arrived from a train, and I'm here for reasons that are rather important…" Victor calmly stated, emotionless and didn't even let out a grunt when he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and shoved against the wall by an angry Jimmy. Glaring dangerously Victor grabbed onto the wrists that belonged to the man who had him up against the wall, Victor had to remind himself not to react in a violent way.

After all this might be Jimmy, but he wasn't his Jimmy. His Jimmy was dead.

"Bullshit…" Logan snarled, it wasn't possible, he just fought the man and yet he was standing right here claiming that he got off a train for reasons Logan didn't know.

"I ain't lying runt." Victor snarled, the runt slip was accident. Ignoring the slip, there was nothing to do about that now as he kept himself as relaxed as he could. Especially with the fact that he clearly spotted tall tale bruising that was healing due to adamantium claws coming closer and closer to revealing themselves.

Victor watched as Jimmy opened his mouth to say something when the bald headed pacifist spoke up,  
"Logan. He isn't lying. Come into my office and I will explain everything. Victor, feel free to come along if you wish or you can go do what you were intending to do in the first place."

Victor wanted to growl, but pushed it down. He wasn't fond of being told what to do, even though there was clear choices he could chose from if he wanted to. He felt Jimmy release his shirt hesitantly. Victor noted in the corner of his eye a small form stood, a young woman. And by the anger he smelt coming from her he remembered who she was.

"Why's he here!" Rogue demanded angrily, her boyfriend stood by her side equally as angry, ice formed on his fists. It was obvious to Victor that he might want to make a quick exit until things cooled down enough for things to be civil here. His goals couldn't afford the fight.

"Rogue, Logan if you two please accompany me to my office. I will explain everything." Professor Xavier stated politely, though it wasn't in any form a question, he had to settle things now before they got out of hand.

Victor took that as his cue and walked towards the front door and quickly slipped out and towards the gate.

* * *

Logan snarled to himself as he watched the man he fought not to long ago leave, he so badly wanted to hate his brother most of the time. Yet deep down he knew he didn't hate him as much as he would anyone else. Forcing himself to calm down he turned to the Professor who remained calm and indicated in an irritated manner that the man should lead the way, which he did and Logan followed.

He heard Rogue behind him; she bluntly told Bobby she would talk to him later. The kid took too much after him sometimes, yet Logan wasn't any less proud of her. As soon as the door closed Logan gave up waiting for the explanation and demanded one,  
"Okay chuck, what the hell's goin' on?"

"Ya, and why's he here?" Rogue added, she was as infuriated by the situation as Logan no doubt was, she could sympathize though after everything that animal of a man has done.

"Have a seat." Professor Xavier stated, though he was already going over several different ways in explaining what was going on and who the man Logan had against the wall actually was.

Logan sat down, though made it no secret that he was far from happy with this turn of event. His cloths were still bloody, the obvious signs of a fight. But he didn't care, he had to sit in his bloody cloths many times before and at this point he was used to it.

"Now, as you two know Victor Creed is staying here. And he does prefer to be called Victor instead of Sabretooth." Professor Xavier stated, testing the waters mainly because of the fact that he had one very hot tempered feral sitting across from him giving him a look one would give someone if they were deciding where to put the bullets.

"Why… Victor, Sabretooth. It's the same thing pretty much." Rogue stated, she was trying to keep a level headed and with how Logan's vibrating beside her she opted that it was up to her to draw out the facts that she had no doubt they would be given in due time.

"Not quit, Sabretooth I suspect is a name he abandoned for one good reason. I will get to that later, or you can ask him yourself but I strongly suggest you listen to what I have to say before you storm out of this room Logan." Professor Xavier stated, sensing Logan's need to leave.

"Just get on with it." Logan snarled angrily, his claws itched inside his wrists and his inner animal snarled and howled to be let out. He pushed it down.

"Now as unbelievable as this may seem, Victor, the one you had against the wall isn't the same one as you fought earlier today." Professor Xavier started, though held up a hand when Logan was going to interrupt to keep him from speaking before Professor Xavier continued, "He is from the future, a mutant he met had the ability to influence time and managed to send Victor through a one way portal to this time."

Logan didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. There simply wasn't a way to do that, it was impossible. Yet the reaction the man was giving to being shoved up a wall was far from what he expected. He expected to have to fight the man and force him off the property. Not to mention his eyes, now that Logan thought about it, his eyes were different.

"Okay… Lets say you're not nuts and off your rocker. Why'd he travel through time to come here?" Logan growled out, he couldn't keep the growl from his voice, this situation was too bizarre and he was still angry.

"He's here to fix things, and more importantly to stop himself as well as Eric from causing more then one huge mistake. First of all, from what he told me not to long from now you're going to run into Eric who's ability to control metal is back. You will have the metal covering your skeleton torn from your body. That won't kill you though. You survive it…" Professor Xavier explained calmly, though he didn't quit expect to be interrupted yet again by none other then Logan.

"Then what the hell's the problem?" Logan interrupted, uncaring about the annoyed expression he briefly received from the Professor.

"The problem Logan is this, Sabretooth, the present one rather then the one you just met will make a horrible mistake…" Professor Xavier continued, though once again he was interrupted by the impatient feral.

"Aside from the one's he's already made?" Logan snorted; he could nearly taste the bitterness of the truth in his mouth and had the sudden urge to drown it in liquor.

"Logan, let's just hear him out." Rogue spoke calmly, she wasn't sure what to believe but was willing to listen and judge after depending on what Logan would do.

"Logan. Sabretooth will kill you, not even in a year from now." Professor Xavier stated calmly, he let that sink in before continuing rather then giving them a chance to speak,  
"After your death, a person with the name Fredrick Smith who is a Colonel in the USA army will pass a bill in the government that will require every mutant to wear identification marks on their right shoulder indicating what kind of mutant they are. A war will be started that will consume over two thirds of the planet and many casualties plague both sides. It will end in eighty years and ten years after that people still haven't rebuilt their lives or repair their countries."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Victor quickly bought what he needed at the store; thankfully he had enough money to buy the items he wanted. Now all he had to do was go back and tend to a few loose ends before going out and hunting down his younger self to smack some sense into him and drag him to the mansion to by chance fix things before they're destroyed for good. And that was something he won't allow, not again!

He quickly made his way through streets, noting with little interest the propaganda from Fredrick Smith who was now openly supporting Friends of Humanity. He neglected to tell them about that or that Smith joining that organization was the first step towards war. Just like he neglected to tell them about the human son he helped create. Graydon Lobdell, he hated having Creed as a last name.

Victor remembered he had a chance to kill his son but couldn't, he just couldn't do it. They were blood, so he let him live and let Graydon try to hunt him down but being that he was human he didn't know how to hunt properly nor had the proper instinct for it. Not to mention, Graydon couldn't lure him out because he had no leverage over Victor.

Getting back he noticed things were more or less quiet, the students obviously were taking a test of sorts. Oblivious to their future. Most of the teachers were tending to the students, not that he cared. It made no difference to him.

"Victor." Professor Xavier called, the door open to the classroom where there were only a few people aside from himself. He needed more from Victor, there was plenty he wasn't saying and in order to put up a defense in the future.

Growling slightly he grudgingly entered the room. Coming only because of the control over the animal inside of him that told him to cut baldy down for just calling him like that and expecting him to come. Entering the room he noted that Jimmy was still in the room and not trying to kindly give him new holes aside from his natural holes.

"Ya, what do you want." Victor huffed grouchily as he walked up to the desk in an irritated manner.

"In order to set up a defense for the future, I need to know everything you know about what happens. Big or small." Professor Xavier calmly said, hoping it wouldn't cause a fight because that would no doubt set things back.

"I told ya everything." Victor growled out, though he knew it wasn't the truth and he was agitated enough that the walls weren't as strong as they usually would be, but being in the same room as his brother offset him some. It was a disturbing effect to say the least.

"No, I'm afraid you did not. Remember, I'm a psychic. I didn't read your mind, but I don't have to read it to sense that you're not telling me everything. And I have determined that it is beneficial to know everything." Professor Xavier countered calmly, making sure that he was firm and not challenging at the same time. He's dealt with hotheaded people and feral's enough in his past to know how to react to them. It seemed to work from what he sensed.

Victor growled dangerously at the man, everyone tensed but that was fine. It didn't bother him, he could see Jimmy tense as well just as well as prepare himself to defend the people in this room. That in itself felt like an insult to some extent but he pushed it down.

"Fair 'nough. As you probably are aware of Fredrick Smith joined an organization called Friends of Humanity. Trust you know 'bout that organization?" Victor forced out, he waited for confirmation in the form of a nod he continued,  
"The leader who founded that organization called Graydon Lobdell founded it in hatred of mutants just as much as his hatred to who he's related to. Now that they joined forces they can agitate lawmakers with dangerous ease to passing laws like the one that will get passed if nothing's done 'bout it. What you do doesn't completely concern me though."

"Who's he related to?" Rogue asked, she refused to leave after the explanation and was disturbed that she could be standing in the same room as the murderer of Logan. In the future of course, but it still disturbed her.

Victor growled, he debated whether or not to tell them but chose to tell them anyways. It probably would be for the best so they had all of the facts.

"His last name technically is Creed." Victor stated, that told them enough and from the shock on Jimmy's face he never knew, before they could say anything he continued despite the fact that he felt like he was laying too much information that was personal down,

"He was born around the same time I joined the Brotherhood, so that would put him around twenty give or take a year. He's rather stubborn so that's why he got so far already. Takes after me I'd say… He… From my time dies of old age, I had the chance to kill him about five years from now this time but couldn't. The last remaining blood relative was all I had left of things, so I let him live. And I let him attempt to hunt me down to kill me. He failed… Every time."

"I see… I'm sorry I had to get such personal information from you but you have to understand that I require all the information about individuals in order to…" Professor Xavier stated calmly, he did feel bad but hoped that Victor would understand.

"Ya, ya I know. Anything else you want to know? His favorite color, children's names, wife's name. His favorite meal, birthday?" Victor bites out sarcastically. All of this touched on personal topics, yet he knew that in order to succeed in his goal he'd have to tell them. But, he refused to tell them about his not so brotherly bond with his brother way before this.

"No. Who else are key players?" Professor Xavier stated calmly, he wanted to know more but knew by experience that he was probably pushing his luck at this point. Whatever Victor decides to tell him would be the last.

"Ten years from now, in my time of course there is a survivalist that is a branch to Graydon's organization called Humanity's Last Stand as well as a religious faction to it called Church of Humanity. Happy." Victor snarled out, he didn't quite see the importance of this quite. Sure the survivalist's fought in the war openly and the church helped supply as well as help human forces but they didn't start the war nor have much of a hand in it other then fighting in it. Oh well, let the X-Men deal with it.

"Does Friends of Humanity know 'bout him and who he's related to?" Logan asked, he was still unsure of how to deal with everything with this situation. He took up his training as a soldier to deal with it and push it back for now, which allowed him to handle the situation at hand without losing control of himself despite how his inner animal was raging angrily. One thing was for sure, he wanted to get out of this room and head to his own to think more about it. Better yet, he needed a drink. A lot of them.

"No." Victor stated, it was the reason his son died of old age. He was abandoned by the organization to the authorities when they found out. He pulled some strings and had him let out. His son cursed him with his last breath at ninety one years of age. It hurt worse then he wanted to admit it, not as bad though as losing his brother.

With that Victor left the room, uncaring if they wanted him to leave or not. It didn't matter.

* * *

Sabretooth walked the streets near Winchester. He read the propaganda with disgust, how dare that little shit go and pull such a stunt. Granted, Sabretooth didn't know about the boy until he was nearly fully grown. If he did know, he couldn't say whether or not it would have made a difference. He had no desire to be a father, yet so many times when he mused over it in his mind on whether or not he could kill the boy if he had to.

And the truth was, he didn't know.

Walking past a store he smelt his own scent. That caught his attention because he was never at this store before now. So then why was his scent here? And it was still fairly fresh, which in itself was odd. Frowning made a move to walk when he decided against it, instead he entered the store. He wanted answers.

"Hello how… Oh, it's you again." The young lady spoke, a smile ever present on her face. He had no bags with him, so obviously he was satisfied with what he bought. Though his eyes, they was something crueler in them then she remembered. That concerned her but not enough to run. She didn't know that she would regret not running.

Sabretooth's eyes narrowed, she obviously came across him before. The thing was though, he's never saw this frail before. Seen plenty like her, broke many like her but not her personally.

"When was I here last?" Sabretooth asked, she saw a confused expression on her face and her smile faltered in that confusion. Feigning a sigh Sabretooth leant against the counter, tapping his claws against the countertop and made sure she noticed them lengthen. Good, she realized that she was in dangerous water now. _Too late little girl, play with tigers and you're liable to get yourself killed._ Sabretooth thought to himself, a sneer spreading across his features.

"What do you mean? You shouldn't even have to ask." She managed, her eyes trained on the claws. A mutant, she never noticed he was before. She just thought the fangs were fake like her boyfriend who was in a vampire like fetish some time ago. He got those removed though. But you couldn't fake claws, not like those. She heard tsking in disappointment; she couldn't help but look up at him. Instead of a disappointed expression there was a sadistic expression on his face. He seemed pleased that she didn't answer him, and despite how warm it was in the store she suddenly felt cold.

"Okay, little frail. Ya want'ta do it that way. I can do it that way." Sabretooth sneered and watched as she took a step away from the counter, two steps, three steps total before she took off running. Panic and fear making her feet work quicker, it made this game interesting. He could hear her steps loudly against the floor. This was too easy. _Oh well, it looks like I won't have a boring day after all_. Sabretooth chided, and with that he took after her.

She ran, so he just had to chase her down. It was in his nature to chase down prey.

* * *

Logan thought it over for a moment, there was a lot he didn't know about his brother. And if this future version of him was any indication there was a lot he obviously missed out on when it came to his brother. If he stayed, would have things been this way or better. Perhaps worse? Logan didn't know, he didn't even know how to answer those sort of questions.

"Perhaps you should speak with him. It could do you some good, and him." Professor Xavier stated calmly, at this point it was only him and Logan left in the room.

A scoff was all Logan gave as an answer. Instead he just stormed out of the room; it was nothing against the professor or what he said. If anything Logan had to save face in some ways. Though it was rather hard when nearly everyone knew him well enough around here, accept for the children. A little over half of the population was afraid of him for some reason, but then again they either saw what he could do heard about what he was capable of from the time Stryker made the mistake of attacking this school. Logan would never forgive that fool.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Victor nearly made it to his room when a familiar voice called out to him, he had to remind himself that he was in the past and that his brother was actually dead and this one was the one he was hoping to save from that fate. Turning around he noticed the discomfort immediately and felt irrational irritation at that, he didn't do anything to cause that discomfort yet.

"Ya…" Victor managed out, feigning boredom with a skill most hope to gain before their short lifespan runs out. Most never do, not to his level anyways. Jimmy didn't say anything until he was closer. Victor had yet to change his boots, but that didn't matter it was something that could be ignored.

"Why'd you do this thing, you know the whole time travel thing? General problems with the mutant world was never a concern of yours…" Logan huffed, he felt really uncomfortable doing this and it wasn't even Victor's fault. Not completely anyways. He noted the shoe box in the bag and noted the winter boots with fur lining.

"Told you why…" Victor growled out slightly, though it wasn't out of anger towards Jimmy or his nosiness. If anything it was at his own discomfort with actually having to speak with his brother, or the younger version of him, face to face. He was tempted to touch his pants pocket where the old photo of his brother was safely placed.

"Ya, and that wasn' the whole reason or truth for that matter… Thought cats liked the warmth." Logan stated, the last statement was mainly to destroy the increasing discomfort between them. Or at least attempt to. With Victor it was never really possible to change the subject like that unless Victor did the changing, he liked to have control most of the time it seemed like. It was either Victor's way or no way, Logan couldn't help but note that he too was the same way in some ways.

"Only in the winter, you comin' in cause I ain't standing in the hallway all day." Victor grunted, he let the topic drop for now. It no doubt would be picked up as soon as they step into that room. That's fine; there was more privacy in there anyways. Victor entered first, he heard it close and noted that Jimmy entered as well and stood near the door looking the place over before singling in on him.

"Start talkin' and make it good." Logan stated, a little more harshly then he intended but nothing could be done about that now. Not to mention the situation wasn't really helping him keep a reign over his emotions as much as he should have.

Victor eyed his brother for a moment before sighing, of course his brother won't read between the lines of what he said earlier and now they had to have a conversation Victor never wanted.

"You're right, I don't give a flyin' fuck about mutant problems or the war that happened. Never even participated in it." Victor growled out as he sat down on the bed and took off his boots and but on the new ones he bought that weren't winter. Tying it up tight he turned his attention back to his brother who looked like he was thinking things over for a moment.

"You came back because of my apparent death." Logan said, he was really unsure if that was the reason and he figured it was probably easily detected by Victor. Not to mention it was weird talking about something like this, after all he was standing right there alive and perfectly fine.

Victor watched his brother shift in discomfort for a moment before stated calmer then he felt,  
"Jimmy, James… You're going to have to realize that I'm two hundred an' fifty years old. I had plenty of time to stop, think and go over all my mistakes an' who I became in the end and there was a lot of 'em… I had time to calm down, retract the claws and calm my inner animal. By the time I did all tha' I noticed my mistakes more then ever before an' I can't fix 'em all. But I can fix this one mistake an' that's what I'm here to do."

Victor turned away and tended to his winter boots for a moment to let his brother think over everything that he said in more or less peace. Looking up he could see that his brother was struggling to come up with something to say or how he should react to what was just said. Instead Victor watched his brother leave the room as though a fire was lit under him. It wasn't how his brother usually acts, Victor knew this to be a fact, but he could understand at how odd and unusual this situation was.

After all it wasn't every day you spoke to an older version of the brother you have to consider your enemy. And they were good at being enemies, far too good for Victor's taste. Frowning he sank his claws into the bed's side to keep himself from getting too frustrated with the whole situation. Checking the time he noted it was only midday.

* * *

Sabretooth chuckled slightly; the frail was what she was. A frail. He watched her gasp and choke on her own blood and saliva; he knew her throat was sore from both being choked and screaming. He knew it wasn't long now for sirens to be heard and police to come. Other more common folk were too afraid to come into a situation like this. Afraid of seeing what they knew they would see. A maimed frail who was used in ways Sabretooth knew that they disagreed with.

"But they dream." Sabretooth chuckled as he walked away leaving her as is. He knew that people dreamed about this sort of thing, they all wanted to know what it felt like. To just let go and take what you want without saying your sorry or regretting what you've done. But then again, that was the nature of the beast. To just take what you want, to live how you want and to never apologize, to hunt and kill as he wished. It was his nature, it was who he was. And Sabretooth will never apologize.

Deep down though, he knew that his brother disagreed though. That knowledge slowed his step and seemingly dragged him back to earth from his euphoric high. Snarling angrily he quickened his step and got as far as he could before the ambulance and police cars arrived, they were only a few minutes after him and he knew if he stopped at the moment he could easily go from being the predator to the prey.

And that was something Sabretooth will never allow. He would never become the prey, become the hunted.

Once he was several blocks away he slowed his pace to a steady walk, weaving his way in the alleyways so he could keep out of sight of bystanders. He mused over what she told him after a bit of convincing. She told him that he was in there buying boots to replace winter boots, which told Sabretooth that there was an imposter of him staying at the happy good for nothing mutie farm. Where his brother was living a lie in his opinion.

"Guess another family reunion is in order." Sabretooth stated calmly as he entered a small restaurant and entered the bathroom before anyone saw him; he washed off the blood simply because he didn't want to have blood on him any longer. Looking in the mirror his mind couldn't help but keep going back to the fact that there as an imposter there, an imposter around his brother.

Frowning before snarling Sabretooth wasn't too sure how to react to that exactly, all he knew was that he didn't like it. Not one bit. Shoving all of that down he quickly made his way out of the small restaurant and headed his way to the mansion, there was things to be tended to and he will deal with them one way or another and dispose of those who dare get in his way.

Oh what fun they will have.

* * *

Logan couldn't believe he just bailed like that, it was just a conversation. It was suppose to be simple, after all he was only the future version of his brother. And brothers were suppose to be easy to talk to, weren't they? Sitting on his bed he snarled angrily, at the moment it seemed to come down to the fact that he just acted cowardly, and that was one thing he wasn't was a coward. Never will he allow himself to be one, yet here he was hiding from the conversation he intended to attempt.

"Way to go…" Logan snarled at himself as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom, he'll wash up and collect himself. Then perhaps give this whole conversation another go, hopefully this time he'll succeed because he knew there was only so much patience in him and in his brother. That's if the man in that room was anything like his brother, and from what he was told there were now big differences.

After all, his brother would never learn to control the beast or anything else he said he did. So what to do now, give this man a chance and trust his words when it came to their conversation or gut the man and order the rug doctor to clean up the blood?

* * *

Victor watched the grounds uneasily out his window, it was open and he caught the scent of himself coming from outside. His younger counter part was here already. This was far sooner then Victor expected much to his disdain, but there wasn't too much time to dwell or complain about that. He learnt in his life that you had to adapt fast or die. Re-planning and rethinking things over was in order.

He couldn't help himself though; this situation sparked an old thrill in him that he didn't expect to feel ever again. Smirking slightly to himself he crossed his arms and muttered to himself,  
"Here kitty." A fight was in store for him, and he found it to be an interesting aspect to fight himself. Not to mention he got the chance to smack some sense into his younger more foolish self.

He quickly exited his room and headed to the front, where his younger self most likely will choose and Victor knew better then anyone else how his younger self would think. Victor knew he was arrogant enough to just walk up and knock on the door after a few scans of the area. He met the bald headed pacifist on the way, and by the expression the pacifist sensed the presence as well.

"I need ya and your X-Men to stay out of this fight. Let me handle it. Alone." Victor stated calmly, meaning every word spoken. And after a hard stare he got the answer he wanted in a simple curt nod. Smirking slightly, though there was a lot less cruelty in his smirk compared to what it was like many years ago. Nonetheless it was a smirk no one would wish to grace his features.

Half way towards the front gate he came face to face with himself. Sabretooth. They both stared each other down, and neither budged an inch. Behind Victor he could hear someone say,

"This is just creepy, it's Sabretooth vs. Sabretooth." Victor didn't recognize the voice and didn't care any to try to figure out who's voice it was. He had more important things to tend to at the moment.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Time seemed to stretch for Sabretooth; here he was standing on the driveway to the mansion full of optimistic ignorant fools who believed in a foolish and childish dream. That included his little brother. When will James grow up? When will James stop denying what he really was? An animal! The silence started to agitate Sabretooth beyond normal; after all he was staring at himself.

"Who are you?" Sabretooth asked, not giving the imposter in front of him a chance to speak as he continued mockingly,  
"A pathetically done imposter of me, hate ta see what you'd see when you look in the mirror?"

"A tired old man, and what I see when I look at you is an insolent cub with a lack of restraint." Victor snarled as calmly as possible, his younger version was already irritating him. But he had to remain calm, if he lost control of this situation he would no doubt lose the fight and his goal would be harder to accomplish.

Sabretooth's mocking sneer turned to a frown of anger before a snarl ripped out of his throat. _An insolent cub! The ol' fool don' know who the fuck he's messing with!_ Sabretooth thought angrily as he glared coldly.

"An insolent cub…" Sabretooth spat with disgust before continuing coldly, "We'll see 'bout that." And without a second hesitation he attacked putting his weight behind his slash aimed for the neck of his imposter.

Much to his annoyance his attack was diverted with a hit to the back of his arm keeping his slash going in its original direction just missing its intended target. Snarling in anger, Sabretooth attacked ferociously and without any form of mercy.

"We fight the same way cub, you're goin' to have ta come up with somethin' new for an old man." Victor mocked as he worked on dodging the attacks, wincing inwardly when an attack actually hit. He didn't show it, he knew that it would be a sign of weakness and that would only set off his younger version even more then before. It always has, even now. Which was why Victor had to be careful to keep control of himself.

With a roar Sabretooth attacked again and again. He was getting to angry to think all that clearly, which was something he hated to an extent. Sure he liked the power it gave him with his volatile attacks but he still wasn't all that fond of the lack of control. Oh well, he'll have to make due. Which was something he was good at.

He managed to get his imposter down on the ground, smiling cruelly he moved in for the kill but was caught off guard as dirt hit his eyes and a hard kick snapped his kneecap backwards causing him to involuntarily fall to the ground near his imposter who he could hear getting to his feet. Sabretooth could feel the follow through attack at the back of his head causing his ears to ring loudly and his head to feel incredibly tight as he most likely bleed into the brain from the punches he received.

Still it wasn't enough to put Sabretooth down. His imposter was strong and unfortunately experienced in fighting dirty but his imposter wasn't an animal, not like he was. His imposter was a so called old man. How stupid really! An old man taking him on! Sabretooth knew he was feared, and he knew it after all he carved out that reputation and fear with his enemy's blood. Including his brother's blood! Which made the whole ordeal he was apart of seem almost ridiculous despite the fact that it was happening at this very moment.

* * *

Victor growled lowly, he backed off when his younger self started to get back to his feet and injuries quickly healing. He expected this sort of fight, which was why he had bear spray in his pocket. Everything he's done up to this point was in some ways expected, and in many ways something his younger self would have done if the situation was reverse.

What he was going to do next however was going to be new. Sabretooth attacked him, Victor dodged well enough in order to remain in close contact with his opponent. Which was where he had to be and in a matter of five seconds he had the bear spray out and sprayed right in the face of Sabretooth hitting his eyes and nose right on. Victor's instincts told him that this would anger the youngster even worse, which was fine, Victor was ready for it.

He watched as Sabretooth snarled angrily as he backed off rubbing his eyes and nose, Victor knew how much it burned because he had it done once to him before. He hated the feeling.

"Burns don' it." Victor mocked as he took this time to attack aiming for both the head and the crotch. Victor knew full well how to fight dirty, and had no shame fighting dirty.

* * *

"That was a dirty hit…" Logan stated, he wanted to go help split up the fight but was told not to by the Professor. Not to mention he knew better then to get between a fight like that, because it was a fight that was sorting out the pecking order. Deciding who the alpha was and who wasn't. Still, Logan wanted to get between the fight and stop it. That desire was stronger in him then he expected it to be.

"That it was, but wholly necessary I suspect." Professor Xavier stated, he managed to get everyone to leave and head back to class. They didn't like it, but did it nonetheless. Which gave him more space to focus on Logan beside him as well as the two fighting it out on his school's lawn, on that fact he reminded himself to turn the sprinklers on to wash away most of the blood from view. Turning his attention to Logan he can sense the desire to get down there, it was pretty strong and Professor Xavier had to give a lot of credit to Logan for his self control. Yet it made him curious as to why.

"I know." Logan grunted as he crossed his arms while he watched the one who was supposedly from the future slam into Sabretooth, his brother, knocking them both to the ground where the future one followed through with a few hard slashes to the face. Much to his surprise he wanted to go get the future version off of Sabretooth, by force if necessary. Growling softly to himself he felt eyes on him. Looking sideways he saw that calculating look on the Professor's face and snarled out,  
"What?"

"Who do you want to side with Logan?" Professor Xavier asked calmly, it made him wonder if Logan would be feeling the same way if Sabretooth was in a fight against Hank or anyone else here. Not to mention, it made him curious on what Logan's reasons were for that but figured it had to do with the fact that they were brothers.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Logan snarled angrily, he didn't like what the Professor was implying. And felt his rage build up quickly, it didn't diminish when he saw hands up in the usual give up position.

"I mean no offense, but I have to know." Professor Xavier stated calmly, the defensiveness told him that Logan was surprisingly siding with Sabretooth in this. And that made him wonder why, after all they were enemies. Right? But before that they were brothers. Could that be the reason?

"I ain't sidin' with anyone so drop the fuckin' topic chuck." Logan snarled as he turned his attention back to the fight and noticed that Sabretooth once again had an equal footing in the fight. Making the fight even again with Sabretooth's pure ferocity of attacks, Logan knew that the attacks Sabretooth has are both wild and powerful. All in all, his brother was no pet cat. _Wonder if ya can match that?_ Logan thought while looking at the one from the future. Supposedly.

Logan still felt eyes on him but pointedly ignored it as he stared at the fight that looked to be coming to an end. The future version was winning again, and Logan noted that there was plenty of treachery being used by the older version of his brother. It made him remember of a quote he heard somewhere, he couldn't remember where he heard it though.

"Old age and treachery will overcome youth and skill…" Logan muttered out loud as he watched as Sabretooth was knocked unconscious. The fight was officially over. And despite the fact that the future one was on their side, he felt oddly disappointed. Strange. Seeing nothing more to do here he went back inside, he needed something to drink and he knew he had alcohol stored around this school in various places.

* * *

Victor panted, he was exhausted. He didn't expect this fight to take so much out of him. But it did. Fighting yourself wasn't an easy task to say the least. And he smelt the tall tale smell of sex and the blood most likely belonging to that person, Victor hated what he used to do to woman just because he could. It was low and cowardly. Growling softly he bent down and picked up Sabretooth ignoring how his own body protested against it.

Walking up he stopped in front of the Professor and stated,  
"Trust you have somethin' I can shove him in so he won' cause anyone any trouble… And so the local authorities won' get their hands on him." He knew the old pacifist would understand the implications behind that.

"Yes, follow me." Professor Xavier stated calmly, he knew full well what Victor was implying about the local authorities looking for Sabretooth and it made him sick to his stomach. But this would give him a chance to find out what depth the bond between brothers was at one time. And Logan wasn't really co-operating with him and Professor Xavier had too much respect for the old mutant to push for answers.

Victor followed the bald headed pacifist to an elevator and watched him press down, without a word they both entered and exited the elevator.

"You're curious 'bout somethin' aren't ya." Victor stated, he could practically smell the curiosity and caution dripping off the man. With no immediate answer he continued,  
"Out with it, or let the curiosity die."

"What kind of bond did you and your brother share once?" Professor Xavier stated calmly as he looked to his side to the rather muscular mutant carrying an equally muscular mutant over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

_What kind indeed?_ Victor mused to himself before stating,  
"All kinds… Listen, you might not want to poke your nose too far into this… It's the most dangerous place to be when it comes to brothers like these too…" It felt odd talking about himself as an outsider. Yet here he was doing just that.

"Dangerous?" Professor Xavier pushed, he understood full well though but wanted a clearer picture about it before he continued on with his original plan.

"Lethal. Sabretooth 'n Wolverine are two sides of the same coin. Always has been. Sabretooth is the darker side of the beast, and as cruel as one. Wolverine is the side that is mostly human, and as honorable as one can be when they put an effort into it. Which I don't see much of. They complete each other." Victor explained coldly, he really wasn't fond of explaining this. Especially when the pacifist should know this already.

"Then can you explain why you're not like Sabretooth?" Professor Xavier asked as he entered a room with a few cells built sturdier the normal jail cells.

"Easy to be somethin' you're not when you're incomplete." Victor growled out as he entered on and set Sabretooth down on the bed near the wall. Exiting he saw the calculating look on the pacifist's face and growled out,  
"What."

"You would rather yourself go on being Sabretooth then? Not that I'm saying Logan should die or anything along that line, I'm merely curious." Professor Xavier asked, making sure he didn't insult the large man in front of him too much. But it did concern him that there was a good chance Sabretooth will continue being Sabretooth should Logan live.

"I'm glad your not sayin' that Logan should die. 'Cause I've killed better people for less. An' your forgetting how much two sides of the same coin can balance each other out." Victor stated harshly before walking towards the door, looking back he stated,  
"I'd be careful readin' minds Professor. Goin' against that moral code ya have." With that he left the pacifist alone with his younger self.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Professor Xavier was tempted to read the mind of the passed out mutant in the cell. It would give him an inner point of view of things when it came to dangerous mutant's like Sabretooth. Yet, as Victor said this would be going against his moral code. So that left him with the question, would it be worth it? He's been in Logan's mind before, invited, and he couldn't be there for long because of the horrors and violence he can encounter within the memories the X-Man had.

Folding his hands on his lap he debated the pros and cons of both decisions. And in the end, as much as it would go against his moral code the pros of reading Sabretooth's mind outweighed the cons. He had to have a good idea of how to deal with dangerous mutants whose aim seems to be for nothing. So he had to know what drove someone to work with the Brotherhood one minute then for himself the next.

Sure he figured that it could be as simple as a whim, but Sabretooth didn't seem like the type to just do something on a whim. No, Professor Xavier knew well enough that Sabretooth was a predator that was both brains and bronze. A dangerous combination. Taking a breath he maneuvered himself to the spot near Sabretooth's head, luckily bars were between himself and the unconscious mutant. Which would provide him with some protection should Sabretooth wake up.

Concentrating he pushed his way into the mind of Sabretooth, bracing himself for what he most likely will see.

* * *

Victor knew that the bald pacifist would read his younger version's mind. It bothered him some; after all it meant he would have hardly any secrets left except for Sabretooth's future and a part of his past beyond this point in time. Snarling slightly he found the kitchen in order to get himself something to eat even if it was just a simple sandwich.

Unfortunately there were a couple of people in there, one was the ice-boy and the other was the young girl with a white streak in her hair. Rogue he had to remind himself. They stopped dead and stared at him, he hated it when people did that. Glaring slightly, a warning, he walked further into the kitchen and sniffed.

"If you're looking for something to drink, we don't have alcohol in this kitchen." Rogue stated, she didn't care if this version was different. He was still the person who locked her to that machine. She just made a decision to act civil; after all she was a civil person after all. Not to mention, it didn't sit well with her that this one killed Logan in his time. Which was a thought that scared her, she never imagined that Logan would be able to die.

Victor didn't say anything for a few moments; he could practically taste her distrust of him. Fighting off the urge to sneer Victor decided on saying nothing, it was easier to hide any reaction he would have to her. Instead he went about his own thing, leave the rest of the population here alone and hopefully they'll leave him alone. If not he doubted he'd be patient enough to deal with them for long despite his change in attitude in some regards.

They were back talking to each other, after they of course commented on his apparent rudeness. They haven't seen rudeness from him yet, he knew his tongue could be considered pretty sharp. After all he's torn people down with words just as much as he did with his claws. Ignoring them he left with his quickly made sandwich, he could taste the preservatives on everything but ignored that. No one ate anything natural anymore.

He saw the bald headed pacifist emerge, he looked pale. Which told Victor all that he needed to know, especially the haunted look he got from the man who obviously wasn't accustomed to dealing with such cruelness when it came to looking into someone's mind. Not even when he looked into Jimmy's fractured mind.

Walking in the direction of the pacifist Victor waited until he was close before he spoke,  
"So you read 'is mind." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"There is no need to even ask that, you already know the answer." Professor Xavier answered as calmly as he could, swallowing the vomit that threatened to come up.

"Suppose so. Ain't that goin' against your moral code? Not readin' someone's mind unless they give ya a personal invite first." Victor stated, a mocking tone just hidden underneath the surface. Yet he staved off the old urges to tear someone down verbally in this case.

"I tend to hold true to that…" Professor Xavier stated calmly, though he was interrupted calmly. This was a conversation he wasn't very fond of having to say the least.

"Except situations when you're faced with someone like him." Victor pointed out coldly, it all suddenly seemed rather hypocritical to him.

"If reading someone's mind without their permission would help me find a way to protect my students and other mutants. Yes." Professor Xavier answered firmly. A part of him wanted to ask about the justifications in having a relationship with ones brother like Sabretooth as well as Victor did with Logan. Instead he held off, he would rather ask Logan. Until then, he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Victor chuckled; he wouldn't say more on that subject. There was no need no matter what the man would find a way to justify what he decided to do. Instead he just stated,  
"Whatever helps ya sleep at night." With that he went his own way. Not aware that either of them was being listened in on by none other then Logan.

* * *

Sabretooth growled, his head hurt for some reason. It almost felt like someone pried it open with a crowbar or something along that line. Sitting up and ignoring how dizzy he was, it wasn't important at the moment, he looked around. A prison cell, only this one was nicer then the other's he's seen in his lifetime. And he's seen some pretty nasty ones too. Stuck in some too, those ones it was a luxury to have a toilet or even a small window to let in some cool air depending on the time of day.

Standing up as the dizziness dissipated he paced the cell looking for any weakness in it. Whoever built it did a good job, not that he would ever give them credit. _Well maybe, right before I kill 'em._ Sabretooth decided as he pushed against the door, quickly figuring out it was like a prison cell. The door slides open rather then the conventional way for a door to open.

"What to do now." Sabretooth stated, he still had that problem of his impersonator to deal with. The man was good, managed to play him right down to the last twitch. Except for one thing, his imposter was obviously siding with these happy morally drowned idiots. That didn't really include his brother, no his brother was a faker who lied to himself about his nature and tried to be one of the happy morally drowned idiots who will no doubt drown in their ignorant dreams as far as Sabretooth could tell.

He hated them just like he hated pretty much everyone.

In a matter of minutes, Sabretooth had the whole cell examined for any weak spots again. Nothing, which was something he didn't like. He noticed there was a few chairs lining the wall opposite to him.

"Observation or visitation?" Sabretooth grunted, it was most likely the latter more so then the first option. He wasn't fond of the idea of someone just sitting there watching him, it would no doubt make him feel like he was in the zoo. He also located two security camera's on the top corners opposite of his side of the room. Where the feed went, Sabretooth wasn't too sure about. He'll find out though, it would help him at some point in getting out. And he _will_ get out of here.

* * *

Logan snarled as he walked past a few students he couldn't name for the life of him. Not that he really cared; so long as the kids were safe then he really didn't care to get all social and friendly with them. It wasn't his thing. Entering an elevator he headed down, what his aim was he wasn't sure. Was he going to go speak with his brother, who he fought earlier today and who fought the older version of his brother? Or was he going to go to the danger room and let off some steam.

He needed to fight. The only problem he had with the danger room sometimes was that the holograms didn't bleed, he hated that he wanted his opponents to bleed sometimes. He was disgusted by it even, which helps him fight all the harder to keep it restrained at all costs. He couldn't let himself snap anywhere near here or attack anyone he knew.

As soon as he got off he looked down two hallways. One led to the cells, where his brother was no doubt kept. While the other one led to the danger room where he could let go for a short while without the worry of anyone getting hurt. It would make thinking clearer easier then it is at the moment with everything that happened and everything that is going on at the moment. Damn. Sometimes he wished he didn't have so many responsibilities.

Logan didn't make it a few steps either way when the elevator door opened and out came the Professor.

"Logan." Professor Xavier greeted pleasantly, he sensed the need for a fight and knew that this time wouldn't be the best time for his line of questioning. But it had to be done, he had to know that Sabretooth's and Victor's being here won't disrupt his ability to function apart of the team. And with everything going on, he needed Logan to be able to function.

"Chuck." Logan greeted, though more tensely then the Professor's own greeting. Faintly curious as to what the Professor would want with him at this point that he couldn't discuss or get out of the way earlier when the future version of his brother fought his brother.

"Care to walk with me for a few minutes, to the danger room correct?" Professor Xavier asked calmly, he figured that was where Logan would be headed if the emotions and turmoil in Logan was any indication, as was the need for a fight.

Logan growled slightly, of all times the bald headed man wanted to talk. Forcing it down Logan grunted,  
"Sure." He glared at the pleasant obvious 'thank you' smile he got in return for his agreement. What a pain.

They entered the danger room, the controls could be accessed here as well so there wasn't any worry about skipping the control room altogether. It wasn't even a minute before the conversation started.

"Logan, I need to talk to you. About Sabretooth." Professor Xavier stated, cutting right to the whole reason of this conversation. Incest, he wasn't all that sure of what to think about it. He never had to deal with it, and not to mention it was a bit of a shock with the fact that Logan seems to be very interested in woman as far as he saw.

"What about 'im?" Logan growled out, he could sense that the conversation wouldn't be one he would particularly enjoy having. Lucky him.

"As much as it might bother to talk about this, it needs to be done." Professor Xavier started, though he didn't get too much in before Logan interrupted him with a curt,  
"Get on with it Chuck." He was impatient as it was.

"Will your past relationship with Sabretooth be a problem?" Professor Xavier asked right out, including the incest and everything. Despite the memories he saw, he still didn't understand it. Not from Logan's point of view anyways.

"Tha' your discreet way of sayin' you don't agree with it?" Logan snarled, he felt cornered. This was a conversation he didn't want to have. A conversation they shouldn't be having!

"No. No, it's not in my place to judge in that sort of matter." Professor Xavier stated quickly, hoping to calm the temper he knows Logan has along with the short fuse.

"Then why the conversation?" Logan accused, he wanted answers. And the Professor only had one chance to answer this one. If the Professor answers the question wrong, the conversation was over. If he answered right, conversation would still be over.

"As I said, I need to know if it will be a problem. I can't have your past relationship blur your ability to function with this team especially with the problems coming up ahead of us." Professor Xavier calmly stated. It was the truth; there were no shades of gray or anywhere in between. His answer was fact.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Logan snarled angrily, how dare the arrogant wheelchair bound smug Professor question whether or not he was able to function apart of the team or not! It was something the wheelchair bound man shouldn't have even asked, shouldn't have had to in the beginning.

"Logan…" Professor Xavier started but he was cut off by the short tempered Canadian,  
"Don' even go there Chuck. You know damn well that I'm capable of functioning on this team, did ever since I got my memories back an' realizations along with it. So don't question my abilities Xavier, I've been doin' teamwork 'n solo shit since before you were born or people heard the term mutant." There was no lie in his words, the only thing that he didn't say was that most of the time he didn't really care as much as he probably should have. And every time he fought in a team or a war it was always someone else's war. Someone else's team and goals, he just went along with it.

For the most part anyway.

"I'm fully aware of that, I wasn't trying to imply anything. But I do have to ask those sort of questions, I need to ensure that the X-men won't be compromised in either being shorthanded or you being distracted." Professor Xavier stated calmly, not trying to quell Logan's rising frustrations and anger. He learnt already that it was a hopeless cause to try to calm the man down, instead you have to let Logan tend to that and nine times out of ten Logan would calm down on his own.

"Ya sure whatever." Logan growled out sarcastically, his claws itched and he could feel the cutting pain of them shifting downward slowly. If he wasn't careful they'd be making an appearance.

"Sabretooth is in the holding cells. If you wish to see him, hopefully without the fighting part. I do want to keep that room in one piece for a few hours at least." Professor Xavier stated calmly as he ended their conversation and left the danger room, leaving Logan alone.

Snarling angrily he spun around angrily and stalked over to the small access panel located within the main part of the danger room and pushed a few buttons. The level was extra hard with the safety off. He wanted to feel the pain; he wanted to lose himself completely so he could keep control of himself later.

Around him the room shifted and changed. A broken down version of New York, it looked like a war happened. It looked like bombs tore flesh of people apart. There were even body parts littering the fake streets among the fake rubble. The ground vibrated as several sentinels came his way, among them was soldiers aiming their guns at him with their aim clear to him. They wanted him dead, well that made two of them.

Letting a roar out he let his vision bleed red and his control go, freeing the animal in him that he hated so much.

* * *

Professor Xavier sensed the pain that was swallowed up by anger within the danger room. Pushing a few buttons he made sure no one else could enter the room. Leaving Logan alone with his rage, pain and dare he say confusion. He always found that Logan wasn't really accustomed or skilled in dealing with those sort of feelings, especially when the only way to confront them was to confront yourself. For any man it would be difficult, Professor Xavier could personally testify to that, but for Logan it was worse because of the amount the old feral had within himself with it only building up more after every war and after every conflict.

Professor Xavier didn't envy Logan, with the amount of emotions and problems the X-Man had to deal with on a regular basis. Not to mention the fact that he now had more to deal with due to the future Victor being here and now his present day brother as well.

Entering the elevator he made his way to his physics class, the children were already waiting there. Pushing everything aside he put a smile on, it was rather easy to do, and went about teaching his lessons to the next generation of mutants. In the corner of his eyes he noticed Victor watching everything that's going on while obviously listening to the radio.

* * *

Sabretooth was growing impatient with his current situation, he was just left here with little else to do but sit and think. Sit and plot different ways for everyone to die, slowly and with more pain then they could have ever imagined. That made his lips twitch into a small but nasty grin. There was no use in losing control at the moment, that took energy and he wanted to save his energy for escaping. Which would be soon, he was sure of it.

So without any form of hesitation he laid back on the bed and used an arm to cover his eyes from the lights overhead on the ceiling and fell into a light sleep. He grown used to waking up at the slightest disturbance around him and waking up wide awake, wars helped him learn how long ago. So he wasn't worried about sleeping in enemy's territory.

His dreams were all filled with blood, pain, regret and satisfaction.

* * *

Victor faintly watched the pacifist exit the elevator and head to the classroom where students waited for irrelevant lessons that eventually won't help them in life. There was a war coming, Victor was sure that it will still come even with his presence here saving the life of his brother who in his opinion was one of the most important team members of the so called almighty X-men.

Turning his attention back to the radio he listened to the online broadcast of his son's organization. Technically this sort of hate-filled lecture wasn't allowed so openly over the radio or television for that matter. But they were humans so they could get away with it. And this broadcast will only provoke Magneto to attacking which no doubt will make people believe his ungrateful son.

"Fools the whole lot of 'em." Victor grunted to himself while he took another bite of his thrown together sandwich. He's tasted better, but at the moment he wasn't really eating for the taste just to stop the mild hunger pains that annoyed him into making the sandwich in the first place. He couldn't really predict what's going to happen now, after all there was still metal coating the bones of his so far still living brother.

In the whole thing on the radio Victor noted that Fredrick Smith was a guest speaker who no doubt stood along side Graydon. He wondered how long now for that the two fools push harder and a war starts even with the changes in the so called timeline with the fact that his brother still had metal coating his skeleton.

* * *

Logan panted, the fight didn't last long. Yet every thing in this simulation was dead and destroyed. His cloths were torn and bloodied from the injuries he healed. He was marginally calmer then he was when he first entered. He noticed that the door was locked; he silently thanked the Professor for that. He didn't know how he would have reacted, either in the same or unrelenting anger he had before he entered and attack them no matter who it was. Even if it was Rogue or Kitty.

Sighing he rubbed his neck in irritation as he headed towards the change room that he was kind of grateful for. He always kept a spare shirt and pants there. He'll use that and throw out what he's wearing. It wasn't really salvageable. Maybe the pants if he was lucky, but the shirt was nearly nonexistent it was a wonder that it stayed on still.

After he paid his visit to the change room and the shower he knew he had a stop to make, even if he didn't like the idea he still felt the need to stop there. He had to talk to his brother, the man most likely arrogantly sleeping at this point Logan figured. He hated to admit it, and would deny it to anyone how asked, but he wanted his brother's opinion on the so called future version of Sabretooth who was here.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sabretooth was wide awake when he heard someone enter the little room he was trapped in. He recognized the scent immediately; his brother came to see him. For what, Sabretooth couldn't be too sure but he didn't care. He knew how to push the buttons of his little brother and get what he wanted. And what he wants is out and to cut the life of his imposter shorter then his imposter would no doubt want. It didn't matter to Sabretooth though, everyone else was just like the beef hanging off large hooks in the deli he goes to once and awhile when he was in New York or any other large city in either the USA or Canada. Everywhere else he doesn't bother because of the fact that at the moment he has favorites.

"Get up, I know you're awake." Logan demanded as he approached the bars, he wasn't scared of Sabretooth's claws enough to stay out of range. And Logan would get control of the situation before the key that he had in his back pocket could be taken. It was mandatory for every adult here to have a master key should anything happen like it did when Stryker attacked. The keys could even get into the cells, because the Professor wanted those held in it to be able to get free should it ever come to that. Which Logan doubted it would, people wouldn't be so stupid. But precautions were precautions and who was he to disagree.

Sabretooth gets up, slowly and on his own terms which he knew annoyed his current company to no ends.

"Whatever could I do for ya runt?" Sabretooth asked pleasantly, though it was all a mock. Something he loved to do, more so when it was the runt he was mocking. That always led to the most interesting of fights, the most destructive fights he's ever had. They could rival the wars, and that in itself was a good thing. He'll never get bored.

"Why you here?" Logan asked, gritting his teeth already. The man annoyed him to no ends, he couldn't believe that at one time in his life he nearly worshiped the ground his brother walked on. He'll never admit to it though, it would just add salt to the wound of his brother's betrayal.

"Pleasure." Sabretooth stated with a shrug, he toyed with the edges of the bed he was currently sitting on. The faint sound of ripping could be heard as his claws tore small slits in the mattress. He did that only for something to do; he wanted to sink his claws into something. Didn't really care what at the moment. He felt dried blood from his previous fight; he still tasted the bear spray that was sprayed in his face.

He ignored all of that.

"Bullshit, why you're here?" Logan snarled slightly, his claws itched to carve the answer out of Sabretooth if he had to. And Logan wouldn't have a qualm in doing so. After all, he was the best there was and what he did best everyone knew wasn't really nice. People here didn't like that fact all that much, he knew that for certain. But his skills are a necessity even though they didn't want to openly admit it. Hell, he hated that fact himself sometimes.

"Hard o' hearing runt?" Sabretooth mocked, he saw the irritation in his brother. It was so amusing, and if he pissed his brother off enough then his brother will slip up. He always did.

"Hearing's fine, you just ain't answerin' my questions. Or do you want me to cut it out of ya?" Logan was barely able to swallow back a growl as he said this. He couldn't let himself get out of control here; he couldn't let the animal even have a sliver of control over this situation. He knew his brother was pushing for something, most likely a way out so that meant he had to be on guard to ensure that doesn't happen. There was too many kids here to have Sabretooth running free.

"Ever occur to you that I don' want to answer your questions?" Sabretooth stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he leant forward slightly in order to put extra meaning in his words, not that it needed it. His words were clear cut and straight forward. They always were when it came to his brother, habit now more then anything.

"I really don't give a flyin' fuck if you want to or not. Answer the question." Logan snarled angrily, his grip on his upper arms starting to hurt but that didn't matter, he kept his arms crossed in a mild attempt of self-control. His words though, were final.

"Which one was that again? I forgot." Sabretooth chided, he remembered there being two questions. One was the real question while the other was a threat in the form of a question, but that didn't matter. He was only messing around with his brother. Pushing his buttons with years of experience in doing just that.

Sabretooth still has yet to move from his spot, after all he refused to move more then he had to at the moment. It was imperative that he did everything just right. He hears Logan growl and fights the urge to laugh at how easy it was. When the runt ends up turning to leave because Sabretooth spots the key. He had to get his brother to come closer, he needed to piss the runt off.

"You remember, that time between world war one and two? You had a beautiful girl, what was her name?" Sabretooth started though he didn't gain a response, and Logan hasn't moved so Sabretooth continues enthusiastically,  
"Oh ya! Lacy, heh, light brown hair with pale green eyes. Wore red lipstick and had nice white teeth. Ample body too."

"Wha' about her." Logan ground out between clenched teeth, feeling his stomach clench in dread. He was rather fond of her, let her closer then he did anyone who wasn't his brother. He loved her.

"She tasted _real_ nice, good lungs too. Got a lot of screams out of her." Sabretooth said in a purred tone, pride could be heard. Though he did have a good reason to take her out of the picture, she got to close to what was _his_. And the only lie he said was that she tasted real good, after all to this day his brother tasted better then anyone else. But that didn't matter. Not anymore.

Logan spins around and stalks up to the bars, a threat spelt right out in his movements as he snarled,  
"Don't you talk 'bout her! You hear me!" He was getting angrier and angrier. How dare his brother for doing that to her! He thought she left him, he didn't know. His inner animal howled in unrepentant rage.

"She begged you know she begged me to stop. Begged you to _save_ her." Ignores his brother's anger and continues,  
"You remember that chick you saved, Japanese or whatever. She would have gotten raped by other American soldiers if it weren't for you. She stayed with use for a bit, she was all fond of ya runt. Think she might have even loved ya." He remembered her too; she too got too close to what was his. He remembered her name for some reason, Itsu. She was pregnant; she never carried the child to term though. He made sure of that, it wasn't that he didn't want his brother to have a child be it a son or daughter he just didn't want her to be apart of the runts life. She had no right.

"What did you do?" Logan snarled, he knew if given the chance he probably would have grown quite close to her. She was beautiful and easy on the eyes to say the least. He loved it when she spoke, she even sang to him once. During the short time with her she made him feel more like a man then anyone else before. He didn't love her, but he knew he would have eventually.

"Haven't ya ever wondered why she just disappeared one day? Turns out she was another screamer." Sabretooth chided, he didn't rape her though. With his brother's child starting to grow in her room he couldn't bring himself to do it. He won't admit to that though, let the runt think what he wanted. _Come on Jimmy, get angry. _Sabretooth thought coldly as he shifted in his spot and prepared for the next stage of his plan.

* * *

Logan regretted coming in here, hates the monster his brother became but that fact disappears under the rage of what his brother was saying at the moment. His blood pounded loudly in his ears and the fact that Sabretooth dared to look smug angered him even further. There was no way to reach him with the bars in the way, yet he didn't want to leave without whipping that smug off his face.

Logan didn't know what to say though, too angry to string enough words together to insult the creature in the cage. He didn't consider his brother to be a man at the moment, even though he was the only one who treated Sabretooth as one for the longest time.

"Come on _Jimmy_. Get angry." Sabretooth mocked, it was so unusual to use his brother's nickname. It almost reminded him of how things used to be, almost, at the moment he couldn't let himself focus on that. He had an objective to deal with, a plan that couldn't be forgotten or abandoned! He had to get out and _nothing_ was more important then escaping this circus show.

Jimmy, the nickname he once gave special permission to his brother to use it. It was a nickname only for his brother to use and no one else. It never felt right when someone else used it. Yet now, that nickname caused him pain rather then what it used to. Now it was like a knife in a never healing wound twisting without any show of stopping.

And then red. He snapped with growled out words,  
"Don't you call me that! You got no right!" Logan couldn't function past that. No now it was only the animal. Only The Wolverine that was in control as he attacked, whenever he gone into a rage his ability to think and fight like a man went out the window first before everything else. Unfortunately for him, that was what his brother most likely wanted.

* * *

**Authoress note: **The reason that most of the chapters before this one doesn't have the author notes or review replies is because the line's that seperate parts disappeared so I had to replace the chapters.

So don't think for a second that I wasn't grateful for the reviews (signed in or not) because I am. Very much so.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Victor was thankful for his instincts, he entered the room where his younger self was being kept and witnessed the chaotic scene in front of him. There was a time when this would make his blood pound loudly in delight and thrill. Right now, seeing it from another angle he didn't know what to think about it. He knew what his younger self must be after. The key. And much to his annoyance his younger self managed to get it and got free, he didn't get far though. A fight tore the room apart and was still going on showing no signs of letting up.

He had to intervene, this time. Even though he knew better then anyone else why it wasn't a wise idea to interfere. Not so much for safety but for the establishment of a temporary pecking order and other personal reasons he didn't wish to think about at the moment. Snarling inwardly he locked the door behind him and quickly moved in so he was near the both of them. He decided to separate the younger feral from his older brother, it would be easier that way.

Moving quickly he managed to get a hold of the younger version of himself and brutally tossed him aside while forcefully pushing the younger feral back, who in return and in anger bared his teeth. People always forget how much of an animal could be in their trusted friend. He sent a dark glare towards James before turning in time to catch a retaliation attack.

"James. I need you to leave the room." Victor stated calmly, his voice only strained a little as he fought off an angry and out of control version of himself. He could honestly say that he never knew that he was such a handful when angered. And Victor needed Logan out of the room, he needed to hurt and remind the younger version of himself about a few things.

"Why." Logan snarled, barely used to hearing his first name anymore. Sure the future version of his brother addressed him of that before; it didn't change the fact that it was now considered to be odd.

Victor snarled, of course James had to ask why. He always asked why. Why this and why that.

"Because I said so, now go away." Victor snarled angry as he kept eye contact with his younger version while he listened for any movements that can tell him of any decision James would make. Sighing impatiently and angrily he added as calm as he could,  
"_Sabretooth_ and I have ta talk."

To say the least, he was shocked that James actually listened. _Well, that's a first._ Victor thought as he turned his complete attention back to Sabretooth. The younger and less controlled version of himself.

"Thinkin' you can just leave. Sorry cub, but that ain't happening 'till I know things are to my liking." Victor stated smugly, though he didn't say that 'his liking' was his brother living and the younger version of himself not making a horrible mistake. And having to see his brother, hurt beyond words. It was a tease, a slap in the face and a stab to the heart that he never knew existed.

* * *

Sabretooth snarled angrily as he stood up, he no longer had the key. When he was thrown aside he lost grip on it and it landed somewhere. He'll have to find it after he takes this imposter down, for good! The audacity was angering to say the least. How dare that imposter get in the way of both _his_ fight with _his_ brother and _his_ escape!

And now, the fool had the nerve to be smug! Enough was enough!

Pushing his anger down to just below the surface so he could speak,  
"Oh really now, and dare I ask what _your_ liking is?" Sabretooth mocked with an angry sneer. His claws were at full length and itching to sink into his imposter, itching to cause the other pain beyond measure.

"We'll get to that cub." Victor stated calmly, keeping eye contact with the younger version of himself. The angrier version of himself it would seem, he could see the anger boiling just underneath the surface ready to break out. He forgot how he was able to push the anger back just enough to talk or mock before going completely feral. And Sabretooth was close to that mark of going feral.

Cub! Cub! He hated being called that, he wasn't a cub! That seemed to be the only thing his imposter seemed to call him.

"Why, ya havin' trouble to remember what _your_ likin' is? _Old man_." Sabretooth growled out as he shifted balance to his toes, easier for him to push himself forward in an attack. Though he snarled when his imposter laughed, actually laughed. Though there wasn't any humor in the laugh, so Sabretooth had to come to the conclusion that it was meant to mock him further. The fool!

"You know, Jimmy used to call us that." Victor stated he knew at that point he caught the attention of the other; he seemed to be momentarily stunned. Was it because of the fact that Sabretooth still believed him to be an imposter or that he would actually bring something like that up?

Sabretooth didn't snarl or growl at that if anything he couldn't help but think, _how did he know that?_ There was the chance that his imposter was him, but that was too unreal and too unbelievable for Sabretooth to wrap his mind around at the moment. He'll figure how it was done, or how they managed to create a duplicate of him.

"How the fuck do you know 'bout that?" Sabretooth snarled angrily, demanded even. First things first, he had to get the answer out of his imposter in order to corroborate it later. If it can be at all.

"Simple cub, I'm you and you are me. Well a younger less controlled version of me, but me nonetheless. Not to mention, I know why you killed them. Why you wanted to kill Kayla Silverfox." Victor sneered; he actually enjoyed the disbelief and confusion turning to anger that he saw on Sabretooth's face. Perhaps this would be more fun then he thought.

"Bullshit. You ain't me, hell you're far too tame to be me 'n anyone could've found out 'bout those frails!" Sabretooth growled out, the audacity! It was false, he was sure of it. It couldn't be done, and he would never be tamed enough to play nice with the X-Men! And no one knew why he killed them! He had his reasons, and they were his alone!

"If that ain't true, then why do I know so much about you?" Victor stated with a mocking shrug before continuing,  
"Like that time, fifty years ago you and Jimmy had some quiet time for once. And for once you two weren't fighting and the fight that did break out was closer to being innocent play fighting that ended with you getting stuck in mud and Jimmy trying unsuccessfully to pull you out. You ended up losing your shoes." Victor could see Sabretooth thinking, almost dwelling over the memory that he conjured up.

"Lies…" Sabretooth hissed, though it wasn't a lie. He remembered that day; his brother ended up trying not to laugh at him and failed miserably as he broke out in honest laughter. It got rarer and rarer as the years gone by. He never gave his 'self-dubbed' future self time to reply to that as he snapped and everything gone white.

In other words, he went feral.

* * *

Logan wandered through the unnaturally clean hallways until he ended up in the hanger where the jet sat quietly and unused. Snarling to himself, more so for losing control and listening so easily he stomped his way over to the farthest part of the room and sat on a lone chair. Arms crossed he couldn't believe he just listened like that! What the hell was he thinking!

Not to mention, he lost the key. He let _Sabretooth_ get to him!

"Why…" Logan thought angrily and hurt all at the same time; he didn't know how his past lovers died until today. He couldn't fathom why his brother would do that to him. He knew Itsu, the last lover before Kayla, was pregnant. She told him. That was the happiest time of his life; he was going to be a father which was something he always wanted to be at one time. Not anymore, he doubted he could be one.

He remembered telling his brother, his brother acted happy but Logan knew he wasn't.

* * *

Sabretooth couldn't believe this! How! Right now he felt his body knitting itself together as he laid restrained on the ground, he was forced to listen to things he wouldn't want to listen to. Memories, each one of them was memories of better times. _Better._ He scoffed inwardly. Struggling despite the pain he felt the grip his 'self-dubbed' future version tighten his grip until they would shatter bones of normal and weaker people.

Snarling angrily he ground out,  
"Get off." He could taste his own blood in his mouth; he never liked the taste of his own blood. Too many times he had to taste his own blood from childhood.

"Yield first." Victor forced out through gritted teeth as he struggled to keep a good hold on Sabretooth, he forgot how good he was at struggling and getting out of holds like this.

Sabretooth nearly roared out in frustrations until his eye caught sight of the key, in the fight it was pushed underneath a chair off to the side of the room. The chair was the last thing standing in the room. Even the bars were bent where he managed to push Jimmy up against earlier. A matching area in the wall was where he managed to push the old man holding him down against.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Sorry, all the authors notes before this (well most of them) was removed because I had to replace all the chapters again. The lines separating the sections disappeared so I had to replace them. Hopefully they won't disappear again… Hopefully. Heh, Victor's having trouble with his younger version lol.

Anywho, leave a review to let me know of any ideas you have. I'm having problems with my 'muse' in this story at this point so I need some ideas to get my 'muse' working again. It's irritating to say the least, because this is one of my favorite fic's.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Victor knew the situation could get worse; he had to step things up at this point. He had to get Sabretooth back into the cage and spill the news. Then he will decide where to go from there. But with the struggles he was getting for his effort, he knew the cage was quickly becoming an option he couldn't have the luxury in. He had to improvise. What could make him listen without him moving? Victor frowned as he tried to figure it out until it struck him, it was as clear as day.

Snap the neck of Sabretooth!

He would only have a few seconds if that to succeed. Shifting so he was kneeling rather then using his entire body weight to hold the other down, he now had to rely on his hands and keeping Sabretooth's lower back down which wasn't an easy task. Victor knew that Sabretooth's legs were strong, why, because so was his. Counting down from three in his head he quickly let go and as Sabretooth immediately used his free hands to push up quickly, Victor delivered a hard quick punch to the back of the feral's neck. The punch was designed for this, breaking bones.

It worked, and thankfully the snarling Sabretooth was still conscious.

"Okay cub, I got things to say and you're _going_ to listen." Victor stated harshly as he took hold of Sabretooth's arms and brought them behind his back so Victor could have a slightly better hold when the broken bones heal. His free hand he grabbed the back of Sabretooth's neck keeping it from healing completely, cruel methods are sometimes necessary in situations like this.

The snarling kept up, but Victor knew he had Sabretooth's attention.

* * *

Sabretooth couldn't believe this, he was helpless! Vulnerable! He hated that feeling; it reminded him of so many things he would rather not think about. And the fool had the audacity to tell him that he had to listen. He managed to stop snarling enough to roughly growl out,  
"Not like I can do anythin' else." It was hard to talk, a miracle that he could at all.

"You got a point… You didn't believe me when I told ya that we are the same." Victor stated, he didn't let Sabretooth muse over that fact as he continued calmly,

"Fact is, as I said I am you. I'm just ninety years older, hence why I'm as you said 'tamer' then what I used to be. There's a good reason for that. A reason I'm not proud of, it's also the same reason why I'm here."

"Which is…" Sabretooth forced out despite the fact that his neck was in a lot of pain. How could he believe this fool! It was impossible! Yet he couldn't detect a lie. How! Could his sense of smell be tampered with? Possibly.

"You think what I said is a lie." Victor ground out irked at the audacity Sabretooth has to even think he was a liar. The cub obviously didn't know his place! Pushing that down, he deemed it against his goals if he lost it now.

"Didn' get proof…" Sabretooth ground out through clenched teeth, it was so tempting to squeeze his eyes shut because of the pain in his neck but pride kept them open.

"True, okay cub. I'll tell you a few facts, facts only you two know." Victor stated calmly as he put more pressure to keep the neck broken and ignored the pained grunt he gained out of the proud feral beneath him, continuing calmly,  
"When we first met Jimmy, he snuck out of the house despite the fact that he was always sick. He always liked being outside, it called to him like it does us. It was a tree, next to a river behind Howlett Manor. We were taking a secret break from work our 'to be desired' father put us up to. Remember?"

Sabretooth didn't say anything. But he remembered.

_Victor nearly sneered at the sight; such a delicate boy shouldn't be outside. His beloved parents might get worried. It made Victor sick and jealous. How badly he wanted that, how badly he _needed_ that._

"_Oh!" Young James proclaimed when Victor approached, ready to give the boy hell for being in his spot. Victor smelt food on the boy, Victor noticed a sandwich._

"_What're you doin' here?" Victor demanded, none too kindly. He wanted a few seconds of peace!_

"_Um… Uh… I was only out here for the fresh air… My room's always stuffy." James replied. Victor sneered, delicate boy indeed. Victor wanted to say something else, something to get the boy to leave when his stomach growled. And of course the young master didn't give him a chance to reply to that as Victor was asked,  
_"_Do you want some of my sandwich?"_

Sabretooth remembered what the sandwich tasted like, it tasted like shit. It was obviously self-made, but it was food and that day it could have been considered a three star meal. After all he didn't eat anything for the rest of the day, the food was out and the money was used on booze. Sabretooth ended up getting a lashing for the lack of food in the house. _Like it was my fault…_ Sabretooth thought bitterly.

"What did he give us?" Victor asked, instinct told him that his words got to the pinned feral due to the silence he heard. After he spoke up though, he could feel growls rumbling in the body below him.

Sabretooth wanted so badly to struggle, a part of him couldn't understand why this man. This so called future version of himself knew that, would bring that up. That memory led to another, one where he was given permission to call his brother Jimmy. A nickname only he could use, it was a special name that actually meant something before.

"_Don't you call me that! You got no right!"_

Sabretooth snarled angrily at that. He had no right! Him who raised the runt, who watched the runt's back for so many years! The audacity! The ungrateful little shit!

Sabretooth won't admit it hurt to hear those words; instead he turned it into anger. Anger was easier to deal with.

"I see this ain't workin'. Fine. Let me break the news to ya harshly then. Not to long from now, a week even. Magneto is going to rip the adamantium covering Jimmy's bones off. It's goin' to hurt him badly. Three days after that, you and him are goin' to get into a fight. It's going to be a bad one. You're goin' to lose control and remove his head. Killing him. I'm here for one purpose. To stop that, to stop me from fucking up for a second time cub." Victor snarled angrily into Sabretooth's ear. He could almost taste the disbelief and anger coming off of Sabretooth.

Sabretooth didn't know what to think. It couldn't be true! Could it? No! He wouldn't, he may hate his brother for leaving him. For betraying him and acting like he was better then him, but he would never go that far. He would never kill the runt!

"I'm goin' to let you up. And I'm going to walk out of this room. You can stay, or leave. But don't take my words lightly, you'll regret it if you do and not from my hand. From your own." Victor stated as he eased himself off Sabretooth, letting go of the neck last. As soon as he was fully standing he could near the bones snapping back into their proper spot, taking that time to take his leave he simply walked out of the room. He was hungry now, and he was going to go get something to eat.

Sabretooth got up as soon as he could; he remained kneeling on the suddenly cold floor. The artificial light suddenly annoyingly bright he focused on the key safely off to the side. The foolish 'old man' left it in here, Sabretooth now could gain access to anything he wanted. Yet he couldn't bring himself to move.

It was too much, too much information. Too much truth, too much bad news. He wasn't used to being the one on the receiving end of bad news; he was the one dishing it out! Yet here he was.

"Shit…" Sabretooth growled, this whole thing gave him a headache. He didn't know what to do, he smelt no lies. He couldn't even hear the slight hesitation you would normally hear when someone is making something up. Normal ears usually don't pick it up, but he could. And all his confusion, distress and pent up emotions the foolish old man seemed to release in this room with making him think back on innocent times turned to anger.

He snapped and the room felt the full brunt of it.

It took him a half an hour to calm down; he needed to feel someone die. Needed to smell that fear and spill their blood. He needed air. He had to get out! And with a dazed and bloodthirsty mind he managed to get out of the lower basement of the school with too much ease and quickly took his leave. In the back of his mind he figured everyone was moved out of his way to ensure they didn't find themselves on the receiving end of his claws. A pity.

* * *

Professor Xavier grimaced as he sat in his classroom, his students busy taking a test to ensure their attention would be on their desks rather then him or anything else that might be going on. He felt sick, the methods Victor just used to speak to Sabretooth was barbaric and in his opinion unnecessary. There was always other ways then what was used.

Not to mention the confusion he sensed in Logan worried him, the poor man already had enough to deal with as it was. He knew that confusion would turn to anger and rage soon enough, Logan didn't know how to deal with it any other way. Though he was grateful for the control the feral had, and when he didn't have much control Professor Xavier was thankful that Logan brought it to the danger room where no one will get hurt accidently.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** This chapter doesn't mean that my writers block is gone; it just means that I might be finding a way through it. Maybe… Barely… Anywho I hope it doesn't seem rushed or anything like that. And keep in mind, Sabretooth might have been told it doesn't mean its hit home yet or that he's over what ever form of denial he might have. So it'll be interesting to see what my mind manages to come up with next (even I'm curious).


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sabretooth paced the streets, he didn't know how long he's been at it but the sun was going down. The hopeless and forgotten were now venturing out of their shadows and hiding spots from the alleyways. Pathetic creatures, that's what they were. They were nothing compared to him, they never will be. He needed to kill something, anything. Maybe tonight he would get his chance. No, there was no maybe about it. He _will_ kill something tonight.

"Hey there." A woman, in her late thirties flirted poorly. The alcohol could be smelt on her breath and in her cloths. She hated this lifestyle, but there was no way out. So why try?

Sabretooth sneered at her, she was disgusting. He hated her; he knew that for a fact. Hated the way her voice sounded, it was too high pitched and slurred. He hated her poorly fitting cloths and the smell that wafted off of her. She was just asking for it, perhaps he should give it to her then? Perhaps he should let her taste her own blood then?

That was when she noticed his claws.

"You're a… a mutie?" She blurted out or more like accused. She blamed mutants in some ways for her falling down so low, she used to be beautiful. She used to be important and now look at her.

Sabretooth used his imposing size to walk her back towards the alleyway snarling all the while,  
"Ya, what of it." Sabretooth didn't care about the mutant and human conflicts; it just provided him with amusement. It wasn't anything personal. It wasn't until they were between the two buildings and hidden out of immediate sight did he grab her around the neck, tightening only to keep her from shrieking. Smiling down at her cruelly he kept walking forward forcing her to struggle to keep up with is pace without stumbling and cutting herself on his claws.

"It's because of your k-kind that I'm like this." The woman blurted out, carelessly tripping over something but catching herself before she found herself dangling from his cruel grasp.

"Is it now?" Sabretooth mocked cruelly before adding,  
"No, sweetheart, you're like this because you're a frail and all frail are the same. Ready ta spread 'em for money." Sabretooth was aware that he might not be right about everyone, but in his experience he was right. And he didn't care in the least so why would he think anything better?

* * *

Logan snarled angrily, he wasn't close to being exhausted yet. He took out his anger against the hanger where the jet sat. Thankfully he controlled himself enough to leave the jet in one piece. He couldn't say the same for the rest of the hanger though. Another emotion was hurt, what his brother said to him hurt beyond what he thought it would. And damn it, even now he cursed himself for letting the asshole get to him.

Barely able to restrain himself he hurried towards the danger room. He needed something that could fight back. Unfortunately it doesn't bleed.

He hated everything at the moment; everything just went from bad to worse the second the future version of his older brother. And things just keep going downward, becoming worse and worse at every passed second. Proving this as soon as he entered the danger room the future version of his older self was waiting for him. Sniffing the air he confirmed that it actually was the fool and not just a hologram of the old fool.

"Wha' do you want." Logan snarled out angrily, letting the sliding door close behind him in a quiet click signaling that it locked on its own. A safety precaution installed just for him when the danger room sensed him entering, wheels had it installed. He had to remember to thank the Professor for that later.

"We need to talk." Victor stated, he could see the pain and anger as clear as day and it stung because he knew that in a big way he was the cause of that pain and anger. After all, he was Sabretooth and Sabretooth was him.

"Got nothin' to say to you. Or to the younger version of you." Logan snarled angrily, claws slipping out against his will. Everything in Logan that made him an animal just as bad as Sabretooth, what he hated to be, tells him to attack. And right now, what made him a man was inclined to agree. Without a moments hesitation he attacked, claws out and ready to cut into anything they touch.

The future version of his brother defended himself perfectly fine, it was expected. Roaring angrily he attacked again and again and again without relenting any. Sometimes he hit, sometimes he missed and received retaliation hits that caused a lot of damage to the soft tender parts of his body. And for a moment, he was hit with nostalgia of times when he and his 'present-time' brother fought over the most stupid things or when his brother got in the way when he lost control over himself.

It hurt.

Logan wasn't sure how long he and the future version of his brother fought, it must have been a few hours because he was starting to tire, finally. And from the looks of it so was the man from the future. The man who was his brother, yet not his brother at the same time.

Logan came to a stop; he stood several feet away from his opponent. They both were panting and bloodied. Neither of them moved any.

"Logan?" Victor started, not sure what he should say at this point. If there was anything to be said at all, he honestly didn't know.

"I gotta have a shower." Logan interrupted, and with that he forced himself to walk away. He didn't want to talk; he didn't want anything from the future man who took the brunt of his anger at the moment. His anger won't go away though, it will never go away. He left the danger room and hurriedly walked to his room, ignoring the concerned stares and growling at anyone who dared to say a word to him.

He wished they would all get the hint and leave him alone! And the sooner the better.

As soon as he was in his room he closed the door and locked it behind him. Hoped that people would have common sense and not bother him at the moment, Kitty and Rogue were the worst sometimes always finding some reason to bother him. Most of the time he didn't mind, even welcomed their company despite what most would think. Stripping down he entered his bathroom and proceeded to have a shower, standing under the spray for a good half an hour watching the blood run pink as it disappeared down the drain.

Snarling slightly he angrily turned the water off, he needed a good cold drink. Maybe more then just one, then maybe just maybe he can find a way to get over this current problem. _Ya, like that would ever happen…_ Logan thought to himself as he found himself cloths that were close enough to being called clean. At least they didn't smell.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Sorry that this chapter is short, and this story wasn't updated for a while now. I hit a writer's block, much to my utter disdain (I absolutely hate when I hit writer blocks). So if you have idea's let me know, no matter if they're small ideas or big ideas. Let me know and hopefully that'll get the ball rolling again (hopefully).


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Logan had a favorite bar, it was a twenty four run down looking thing that served cheap booze and lousy food. Yet, he became rather fond of the place because it was his sort of scene and he felt more comfortable there then at a clean uptight always noisy mansion transformed into a school that doubled as a base for a band of geeks he was drawn into somehow.

Walking into it he could smell stale beer and cigar smoke waving to the bartender who knew him well enough to greet, Logan walked to his favorite spot near the back of the bar. A beer was brought to him; he was a regular so they already knew what he would want even without saying anything. Which was a good thing, he didn't feel like talking at the moment. Talking lately wasn't coming as easy as it should and with the situation back at the mansion it became more difficult. And difficult always lead to a fight with him.

* * *

Sabretooth growled lowly, the frail laid dead at his feet. Barely even recognizable at this point. He didn't get to hear her scream because he couldn't have her alarm anyone nearby except for the old bums cowering in the corner of the alleyway. They won't be believed because they're drunk and high, Sabretooth could smell it over the blood and the aftereffects of his arousal in the air.

He wasn't satiated, not by a long shot but found it hard because of the conversation he was forced to partake in. It all left one question he hated at the moment more then anything else, what now?

He was rather glad that he didn't get blood all over, and what there was he could easily explain away if he had to. He needed something to drink. And soon. Walking out of the alleyway casually he kept his head up, not making eye contact but not shying away like a guilty man would. He was guilty granted, but he didn't feel it so why would he show it?

Picking up a familiar scent and followed it to a small run down bar. It was shady looking even. His brother's scent led right to it, the runt obviously walked or else it wouldn't have been so easy to follow his path.

Should he or shouldn't he? Which in itself was a stupid question, he was already heading towards it. Ignoring people's awkward stares at his claws. It was a normal thing wherever he gone. The only one who didn't stare at his claws awkwardly was his brother. But that was in the past, where it aught to stay. Sneering slightly he walked towards the bar; this was going to be interesting.

As soon as he entered he noticed his brother sitting near the back polishing off what looks to be his second drink. Walking up to the bartender Sabretooth ordered,

"Beer." No other words were uttered, he didn't have to. It was obvious that the bartender didn't want him lingering due to the fact that he was obviously a mutant. As soon as he got it he walked off in the direction of his brother.

Instantly his brother noticed him due to the fact that the runt's eyes narrowed and his back stiffened up. Sabretooth smiled as he sat down at the same table. His smile was nothing but a mock, taunting a reaction out of the runt.

"Go away." Logan growled, knowing it was juvenile but not caring at the same time. He hated how the man just walked into the place like he owned it, like it was his place to come for a drink. But then again, that's what he was always like even when they were younger. Snarling inwardly as his area was invaded by an unwanted presence. His inner animal told him to rectify that and soon. And Logan for once nearly felt inclined to agree.

Sneering slightly Sabretooth relaxed back in his chair, obviously showing that he wasn't going anywhere. It was a silent battle for dominance, the kind that didn't have blood or anything else that is usually attached to inflicting harm or the damage done by that infliction.

"It's a free country runt, so I think I'll just stay right here." Sabretooth casually said, knowing full well that he'll anger his brother. Which was something he wanted to do, it was a good way of distracting himself from the words the older and weaker version of him said. He hated that man, hated what he became. All because the runt had to go and die, or so he's been told. An odd sting caught his attention; it wasn't anything external causing it. No he knew well enough it was internal.

A snarl could be heard, causing a few people to stop talking and turn their attention towards this table. Sabretooth didn't quite like that but it was ignorable. For now.

"Ya, well you _ain't_ welcome at this table." Logan growled out, glaring at the audience they seemed to have gained during a short time. Annoying people anyways, they aught to know to leave them be and mind their own damned business and stay out of his.

"Is tha' so." Sabretooth sneered cruelly as he added in a lower tone,  
"Was'sa matter Jimmy, ya'd rather have the other Victor's company? Or did ya just forget company when it's sittin' in front of ya?" A dark glare was directed at him, it was rather dark in comparison to what he was used to from his brother. It's been a long time when he saw such a look like that directed towards him. The last time the runt was under impression that he killed that fox girl.

* * *

Logan could barely hold himself back with the rage that pounded through his veins. How dare the man call him that! How dare he imply that Logan would rather a future ghost of a man to his own company. He'd rather be alone!

"Don' call me tha'." Logan growled out, more growl then words at this point as the back of his hands had tall tale bruising moving down as the sharp pain shot through his hands and up his wrists as his claws crawled down. Closer and closer to springing out of their hiding. Sabretooth was pushing his luck, and it would be bad luck rather then anything close to good.

At a lower growled tone he added,  
"Ya don' got the right Creed. Ya lost the right when you fucked me over." Ignoring the dark glare he received for that he added, "Like ya always do."

The table between them crashed to the side, flipped spilling the beer on the ground and making other's stop what they're doing and the bartender pick up the phone. Other customers cleared away from the area as two men stood at full height. Both glaring and growling at each other. They backed up further when Logan released his claws and Sabretooth extended his.

"I fucked you over! I fucked you over! Runt, you don' know what being fucked over means!" Sabretooth roared in anger, not attacking yet but it was close. How dare the runt! After everything he's done for the ungrateful little bag of shit!

"'N you do?" Logan pushed, his body vibrating with need to let loose and lash out at the traitor of a man. The need to let loose was far stronger then any other time it seemed like, but Sabretooth could do that to him. Even when he didn't remember anything of his past. And now, he wished he didn't remember. Remembering hurt.

A growl that seemed to be forcefully swallowed mid-growl as his brother, Sabretooth, said coldly,  
"Ya, I do. It's called an ungrateful bag of dog-shit who jus' walks away when we had somethin' good. 'N ta add insult to injury, didn' even bother try ta contact." A more angry tone followed as he forced out, "Like nothing I did for ya meant anything! Like the sacrifices I made time 'n time again was nothing! You fuckin' back stabbin' traitor!"

That was it! After the nerve Sabretooth had in calling him a traitor after everything Sabretooth's done, he didn't deserve mercy.

And with that, Logan attacked with an angry roar ripping through the bar and a loud thud as he made contact with Sabretooth. He hoped the owner had good insurance because Logan doubted there would be much of anything left in this bar. A pity, he rather did like it.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **Wow! I updated! Amazing I'd say. And after such an annoying writers block that hasn't left quite yet but I'll be able to at least start the next chapter.

Anyways, sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoyed it anyways.


End file.
